Killing Angelus
by CaffeineTed
Summary: S2. Angelus killed Buffy, Kendra, Giles and Cordy, and is ready for a challenge. The new slayer is ready to give him that challenge. So what happens when he falls for her? AusOC. Read and review. Chap 9 updated, Chapter 10 coming along!
1. Prologue: The Mission

TITLE: KILLING ANGELUS  
  
SETTING: S2 AU Fic.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Angelus killed both Buffy AND Kendra, and another slayer was called to kill Angelus. And as an even further "what if", what if Angelus wound up falling for her? AUS/OTHER.  
  
RATING: R for violence, sex, language, drugs, basically everything that's an R-ish kinda R. Cept there are no drugs. I don't think. If ya want em, lemme know.  
  
FEEDBACK: Lemme put it this way. If you don't review I'm gonna come to your house with something sharp.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This whole thing, all of it, not mine. Cept it is, because it's my plot and my new character so ha! If you wanna post this anywhere, email me first. I'll probably be ok with it, I just wanna know first.  
  
AN: I hate B/A. With a firey passion. I like Angel fine, and Buffy's ok i guess. But together they piss me off beyond belief. It always pissed me off that one of them never killed the other not to save the world, but because they were so fucking annoyed with the other one. I like Angel with other people, tho. He needs someone with more brains and more spunk, and that's what I'm doing here. So deal with it, you sobs. IF YOU LIKE BA JUST GIVE THIS A CHANCE AND IGNORE MY PREVIOUS COMMENT ABOUT HATING BA BECAUSE I NEED REVIEWS DAMMIT! But anyway, this is my way of solving what really got me p'od at s2. One of them died at the WILL, very key word, WILL of the other. No, my characters name is not Will. Leave me alone.  
  
PROLOGUE: THE MISSION  
  
PART ONE: ANGELUS  
  
Two simple slits of their throats and all Angelus' problems were over. That stupid, blonde, ditzy bitch of a slayer was dead. And he could now go about his evil doings.  
First, of course, he'd tried to drive her crazy. But somehow it usually wound up with her kicking his ass. So he decided to follow Spike's advice -what a creepy thought- and go into a fight with the intention to kill.  
It worked. Spike did know some stuff about killing slayers. He'd bagged two. Now Angelus had done the same. Both Kendra and Buffy had gone into the fray of the fight against him, and they were both dead.  
Now he smiled down at the two corpses, covered in their own blood, one of the girl who loved him too much to be able to kill him, and one of the girl who wasn't strong enough to kill him. Either way, neither of them were prepared. Or enough of a challenge. Angelus was in desperate need of a challenge to keep motivating himself.  
Where would he find it? In the humans, the innocent beings, in mass killings of them? In another Slayer, someone stronger than these two, with the intelligence and bravery and wit that could outsmart and outfight him? Or in one of his own kind, a demon, a vampire, that would slap him around enough to motivate him to use his best moves? Somehow, he doubted that killing humans would be enough, or that there would be another demon that would give him such a challenge. And a slayer with those qualities would be hard to find, although hard to beat. It would never happen, he thought, looking down at the dead blonde that his lameass soul had loved so much.  
He didn't know what his other half saw in her besides an incompetent, lucky little princess who pretended to be strong and innocent. Innocent maybe, but strong, well, there's more to strength than muscle. Inner strength is almost more important for a slayer. Sure, she had some of it, but she didn't have enough. Her book smarts were, erm, less than average, as far as he knew, but her wit was pretty fucking pathetic. So, what was it that Angel had seen in her besides the cute little body and big boobs? Oh, right. Nothing.  
So Angelus turned from the four bodies, smiling at his accomplishment, and left the library. Two Slayers, one Watcher, and one cheerleader, all in one fight. Pretty fucking good, in his opinion. But not good enough. Nobody was enough for him. Yet, anyway. He knew that his challenge would come soon. And he'd welcome it with open arms.  
  
PART TWO: CADEN  
  
Caden tapped her pencil on her desk over and over, looking out the window. She sighed, annoyed at how slow the rest of the science class was moving. Why were they in AP if they couldn't grasp the goddamn material? She already knew the answer. Quantum leaps, she wanted to scream, quantum fucking leaps!  
She brushed her thick, dark hair over her shoulder with one hand, and then started to twirl one long, soft strand in her right hand while tapping her pencil with her left.  
"Um, quantum leaps?" Bayle finally answered the question.  
"It's about time." Caden mumbled to herself.  
"Ms. Andrews? Something you'd like to share with the rest of class?" Her teacher asked her. She shrugged, put on a fake smile and shook her head.  
"Nothing at all, ma'am," she replied coolly.  
"Good. Now, if the electron makes quantum leaps, can it-" Caden looked out of the third story window down at the quad. People who had their free periods currently- the lucky bastards -were down there, joking around, flirting, fighting, all the same, really. Caden glanced up at the sky whose pale blue color matched her eyes. She looked at the clouds. Cirrionimbus cloud formations, she thought.  
Enough science, she decided. Her mind started to wander back to her training session last night. The whole thing hadn't gone over so good. Wesley and her had gotten into another argument about slayage.  
"When am I gonna need it anyway?" She mumbled to herself unknowingly.  
"Ms. Andrews?" The teacher asked. She looked up, aware of the current situation.  
"Huh?" She asked, pretending to be dumb.  
"Would you care to tell me how to do an electron configuration?" What the fuck is that?! Caden thought, panicking.  
"Uh...see..."  
There was a knock on the door and the guidance counselor entered the room.  
"Miss James?" She asked the teacher.  
"Yes?"  
"The office needs to see Caden Andrews. The man downstairs says it's a family emergency."  
Caden's heart stopped. What was going on? The entire class looked at her, eyes wondering, confused. Death. They were so afraid of it. Caden was just surprised that anybody would alert her if her parents were dead, seeing as she hadn't been anywhere near them in about a year. Her mom was in rehab, which she didn't exactly care to visit, and her father was off in Europe settling some bigass lawsuits. Who gaves a shit? Not me, that's for sure. Hell, I'd probably do the fucking cabbage patch if one of them was off my roster, Caden thought to herself.  
Caden stood up, and followed the counselor down the three flights of stairs and to the office.  
"Just through there, to the principal's office." The counselor said to me. Caden shrugged nonchalantly and opened the door, where Wesley, an old, gray haired man in a tweed suit, and Principal Toquin were talking softly. They looked up to see her enter.  
"Hey. What's going on, Wes?" Caden asked the all too familiar Brit.  
"Caden, this is Mr. Quentin Travers, head of the- erm. Your great uncle." Wes corrected himself at the last minute.  
"Hello, Caden. We've just settled it. You're going to come with us."  
"Uh, okay. Should I get my stuff?"  
"No. You need to come right now."  
The principal stood, watching this little scene.  
"You can't just take her out. I need an explanation as to what's going on."  
Quickly, Wes intervened. "Caden your father's dead. Let's go."  
Before the principal could say another word, the Watcher herded her out of the room and out the doors of her school. The other man followed.  
"What's going on, Wes?" Caden asked once they were outside, "I know my dad's not dead! You're the worst fucking liar ever!"  
"Language," Wes reminded her.  
"Screw it. Look, I demand an explanation. Who the hell is this guy?"  
Wesley stopped, and so did the others. "Mr. Travers, Caden Andrews. Caden, this is Mr. Travers. The head of the Watcher's Council."  
"What's he doing here, then?" Caden asked.  
"I'm here to inform you of your destiny, Caden." The old man said.  
"Been there, been informed of that."  
"You are now the Slayer."  
"You mean officially?" Caden asked, eyes darting to and from each person.  
"Yes. The old slayer has been killed by a demon who is most dangerous, and you need to go and quash the situation as soon as possible. I hate to put you in such danger as you have just been called, but with your three years of training, I'm sure you know the basics. You and your Watcher will go this afternoon to Sunnydale-" Mr. Travers stated.  
"Where's that?"  
"California."  
"I'm not moving to California!"  
"You have to, Caden, it's your destiny." Wesley butted in.  
"Screw that. I'm not leaving Seattle."  
"Screw Seattle. Do you want an apocalypse?" Wesley sniped.  
"Psh. Like that'll happen. What kind of a demon is this?"  
"Angelus. A vampire feared for centuries. Wesley will fill you in on the plane." Mr. Travers said.  
"My stuff-"  
"Packed and in the car." Wesley said.  
"Where will we-"  
"You'll be staying in an apartment complex last owned by the late watcher Rupert Giles." Mr. Travers replied.  
"Guess it's all said and done, huh?" Caden shrugged.  
"Not all." Wesley reminded the young Slayer.  
"Then let's kill this little shit and get some coffee after." 


	2. Chapter One: What It Really Is

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you all have such strong opinions about this peice. I like getting reviews, good or bad. They give me a chance to make things more clear. I realize that the prologue was unclear. It was that way for a purpose. Caden is that way for a purpose, and so is her mind, opinions, and situation. This next chapter is going to begin to explain it better, but you probably won't understand this character until the end of the story. Which isn't for a while. About Buffy dying, the slit of the throat wasn't just the first part of the fight. It was the AFTERMATH. And Rashid, review the defenition of AU. I said in the summary Buffy was gonna die, and that Angelus was gonna kill her. I never said that's how it actually happened, realism be damned. Thank you for your opinion, though. I hope I can make it change. AN2: There is some darker stuff in this chapter. Caden contradicts herself a lot, but that's part of how her mind works. So deal with it. And don't say that's not real. Because I know for a fact that people's minds contradict themselves, and they do stupid things because of it. From experience. So shut the fuck up. --emily  
  
CHAPTER ONE: WHAT IT REALLY IS  
  
Caden and Wesley got out of the car that Wesley had just bought less than an hour ago in Sunnydale Motors and looked at a crummy looking apartment building. Caden raised one thin, dark eyebrow at the Watcher.  
"Thought a watcher would want better digs than this."  
  
"I do." Wesley said crisply, pulling Caden's duffel out of the backseat and tossing it to her. She caught it and put the strap over her shoulder. "This is your apartment," he continued, throwing her a set of keys and pulling out another black duffel Caden hadn't seen before.  
"I'm living by myself in a town I've never even heard of before?" Caden asked unsurely. Her watcher smiled.  
"That a problem?" Caden grinned.  
"Not at all. I just wanted to make sure. This rocks!"  
"The council will pay for it, of course." Wesley said, as they headed into the building and for the stairs. "And the rest of your possessions have been shipped. They'll arrive in about a week."  
"That's fine. I can get a job or whatever during the day to pay for food, train after, and slay at night. It'll work out fine."  
"Don't forget your main goal."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. The arrogant and almighty Angelus. I'll kick his ass." She smiled at him as she stopped at her door.  
"Oh, and you have school first thing tomorrow." Wesley smiled cheerily.  
"What?" Caden asked angrily. "I thought I didn't have to go through all that shit!"  
"Well, Caden, a, erm, semi-normal life is a good thing for you to lead. It's healthy. Oh, don't forget, secret identity comes into play."  
"Secrets secrets are no fun, Wes."  
"As you so eloquently phrase things so often: screw it." He smiled at her. "You'll be allright?"  
"Yeah." Caden said. Wes handed her the other black duffel bag.  
"Weapons. Consider it a housewarming. I'd like you to check in with me tomorrow at my place, this address." He said, handing her a slip of paper from his coat pocket.  
"Want me to patrol?" She asked. She'd done a lot of it back in Seattle, but never with any superstrength. She wanted to take it for a test drive.  
"I'd rather you didn't. Get a good night's rest, and go to school in the morning. Sunnydale High School. You'll find it, we passed by it today on the way in."  
"Fine. Am I enrolled?"  
"Mr. Travers made the call himself just as we got on the plane."  
"Good. So, after school, this address?"  
"Yes. Have a good night." Wesley said in his sharp british accent, and left as Caden stuck her key in the lock.  
She entered her apartment and looked around. A small refrigerator was in a corner, and there was a soft-looking double bed in the opposite corner. There was a small tv in a corner on a table, and a desk on the same wall. A bathroom led off from the main room, with a shower, toilet and sink. The lighting was dim, and there was a closet next to the bathroom, where Caden threw her black duffel full of weapons. She put the blue duffel with her things by the bedside table, and rummaged through it, looking to see what they had packed for her. Not much. Just some clothes, a toothbrush, a stake, her books, cds, but, what? A lot of important stuff was missing. Drugstore stuff. Guess I'll have to go out and get some, Caden thought, pulling out the wallet from its chain in her pocket. She looked to see how much money she had left. Luckily, it was the beginning of the week, so she had a lot. She decided to go out, get some food, and some of the stuff she needed. It would give her a good chance to take a look at the hellmouth. ~*~  
  
Later, Caden walked down the streets of downtown Sunnydale. There wasn't even an uptown. Just a down. How screwy was that? She thought to herself. She glanced around at the remaining open shops. She had already gotten the stuff she'd needed. She was bored, though, and wanted something to do. So she headed over to an art gallery, whose lights were on. However, the closed sign was on, too.  
Caden spotted a blonde, curly haired woman in the gallery, sitting at her desk, looking upset. She tried the door. It was open. She stepped inside. The alarm went off, making the woman jump.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The woman demanded.  
"I-I'm not trying to steal anything." Caden shouted over the alarm.  
"What?" The other woman asked.  
"I said I'm not stealing anything! I just wanted to look at that painting over there!" She shouted louder. The woman snapped off the alarm and came over to her, looking at the girl.  
Joyce looked at her. The girl was about five five, with long, thick dark hair that hung loose. Her bright blue eyes were outlined with black mascara and eyeliner, and she wore baggy, faded jeans that looked about ten years old. They were written and doodled all over in permanent marker, just random things. She wore beat up, old Converse sneakers and a black tank top. She looked like a troublemaker, with her surplus of silver necklaces and rings. Something in her eyes, though, spoke to Joyce. She could tell there was something about this girl... something she had inside of her. Something that strangely reminded her of her dead daughter.  
Joyce broke down into tears.  
Caden didn't know what to do. She looked around. Why in the world was this woman crying? What did she do? Was it the hellmouth? God, she could tell she was gonna hate this place.  
  
~*~  
  
About twenty minutes of tears shed later, Joyce and Caden sat awkwardly on the carpeted floor of the gallery. Caden looked at the woman.  
"Wanna tell me what the saltwater was all 'bout?"  
"Excuse me?" Joyce asked.  
"Crying? Tears? Weeping?" Caden tried. Joyce looked down.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just... I saw something in your eyes. It reminded me of my...of my daughter." Joyce struggled with her words.  
"Oh. Well I can see where that would be, erm, upsetting." Caden said softly.  
"She died a week ago." Joyce stated.  
"Oh." Caden fell silent for a few minutes. "Wanna talk?" She offered. She wasn't usually much for listening, or talking, but this woman needed it.  
"H-her name was Buffy. She was seventeen... just a normal girl."  
"Let me guess. Just another murder?" Caden asked. "God, this place..."  
"Have you been around here long?" Joyce asked. "I've never seen you come into my gallery."  
"Got here today, to tell ya the truth. Heard enough stories bout this town, though." And that slayer, Caden thought.  
"Where did you move from?"  
"Oh, it's not a move. I'm just here till I get some business taken care of." Caden wished.  
"Business? But you're so young!" Joyce said, surprised.  
"Well, the children are the future, and the future is now."  
"Where are you staying?" Joyce asked.  
"My friend's apartment." Seeing the look on the woman's face, she assured her, "I'll be fine."  
She just hoped she would be.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking back that night, Caden passed by a graveyard. She glanced over at it, and willed her legs to keep moving. Something was compelling her to the graveyard, some force inside of her that wanted her to enter.  
She gave in to the urge, and walked steadily through the black cast iron gate. She walked by the rows of tombstones. All of these people had died. They were just... gone. Their bodies just empty shells of the people they had been. Their souls had gone to another plane, some other reality, where they were no longer in contact with the bodies. That, or they had evaporated, just become nothing, a part of the air, clouds or sky. How many souls had done this? Just... gone somewhere else against their will. All of these stones, landmarking the tally of how many had evaporated or left their previous owners.  
She saw two graves, fresh and new. Those were the wrong words, Caden decided. The people buried there, they weren't new. Just new to the soulless, dead community. Not new to the world. They'd been there for enough time to know of it. But not to know it. God, she was talking crazy now.  
Nevertheless, Caden dropped her bag, and sat down parallel from the first stone. Her eyes squinted, trying to read in the dim light of the street lamps what the engraved lettering said. She gave up, it was useless. What did it matter who lay underneath the ground, so long as they were there. And not up, pissing her off and distracting her from...  
From nothing. That's all life really was, right? Just a bunch of meaningless, routine things to do until you evaporated, or until someone made you evaporate.  
So what was the point if you were just going to die? To leave everything and everyone behind, left with... nothing. Sure, they might have your stuff, but they don't have what mattered. Which was you. But then again, they never had you in the first place, now did they? They only had themselves, and sometimes they would lose themselves. In music, in pain, in happiness, in total destruction of their own souls. Everyone lost themself at one point or another before they died, and usually it was the cause of their death, where they just lost.  
That's not all there is to life and death, Caden guessed, but it was all she knew of it. Seeing that woman cry about her daughter being lost forever, being dead, made Caden wish that someone would cry like that for her after she died. Her parents wouldn't. Wesley wasn't the crying type, and he sure as hell didn't care enough. Then again, wanting someone to cry about you after you died was a selfish wish. Especially if it wouldn't happen, anyway. Not the death, that would happen to her, but the tears.  
The death. Her death. It would come so soon... the last two Slayers were still young, also. The daughter, only seventeen. Caden was only sixteen. She wished that other girl, that other slayer hadn't died so soon. She obviously had people who cared about her and loved her. The people who didn't should be the ones to die, because it wouldn't affect anybody, it wouldn't instigate any pain in the world. And all that would be left would be people who were loved, and people who could love.  
Caden furiously grabbed her bag, and dug through it harshly, looking for her new razor. She pulled it out, breathing heavily. She started to rip open the package, and pulled out the razor, its blade shining, even when there was no light. Caden pushed the sleeve of her crewneck long sleeve shirt up, exposing her pale forearm. She looked down at the soft skin there, amidst which were cuts from before. Weeks before, days before, last night, even, from rusty and clean razor blades. The longest and deepest from a knife, that was four days ago.  
Using her new strength, Caden dug the razor deep right into her wrist's veins. She didn't even have to flinch at the pain anymore, she had grown so used to it. That didn't mean she didn't want to do something more destructive, this was enough for now. She closed her eyes, running the sharp blade up and down the bare part of her arm. Feeling the crisp, cool washing over of blood and metal, she opened her eyes again, only about a minute later.  
The rush was gone, and all that was left was her forearm covered in blood and dead bodies surrounding her underneath the ground. The bodies slowly were rotting away, just as their souls had rotted and evacuated their vicinity. Caden ran her left hand over her right forearm, trying to get rid of some of the mess. Then again, who would care if she walked down the streets with a bloody arm?  
Maybe somebody here. A complete stranger had pretended to care that very evening. Caden pushed the black sleeve back over her forearm, temporarily concealing the shallow, clean gashes. She put the bloody razor back in the bag, and stood up, taking the bag with her as she headed for the exit of the graveyard.  
She didn't even know what it meant to be what she was. All she knew of it was pain, and death, and solitude. What more was there, even if someone did love you? And if somebody did, would that really make your life any better?  
  
AN: There it is. If you don't like it, tell me what. Doesn't mean it's gonna change though. Doesn't mean this character's gonna change.  
  
CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW:  
  
Angelus could smell the fresh blood on the girl's slender, pale arm. It had been released from a razor's kiss. It wouldn't be the only kiss to release blood that night. 


	3. Chapter Two: Delicious

CHAPTER TWO: DELICIOUS  
  
Angelus walked through Ravenwredge Cemetery that night, headed downtown in search of a fresh kill. Events the past week had been rather dull, in part due to the absence of someone getting in his business and the absence of someone to torture emotionally and physically. But it was much better than the Slayer getting on his every last nerve. She could only be so much amusement for a certain amount of time. And that time had expired quite a little bit ago. If he'd have had to deal with that bitch for much longer he'd have to consider some crazy idea like sending the whole world into hell, where he'd be able to do nothing and only be able to appreciate the ultimate destruction for a little bit before it sucked him up, too.  
He decided it was much more entertaining to take small steps toward the ultimate takeover of the world. He did have forever, after all.  
Angelus was pondering these thoughts when he smelled blood. Fresh blood. It wasn't just any blood, though. It was the kind of blood that he hadn't smelt in ages. The special, unique kind that every vampire had dreams about tasting: the blood of someone that they could live off of, sip by sip, forever.  
The scent grew stronger as he walked through the graveyard. The blood had been released just recently, he could tell, but its owner was not dead. The owner came into sight. It was a young girl, beautiful, from what he could see, in pain, from what he could sense, and delicious, from what he could smell. Angelus could smell the fresh blood on the girl's slender, pale arm. It had been released from a razor's kiss. It wouldn't be the only kiss to release blood that night.  
  
The girl had rolled down her sleeve to cover up her cut, and was now standing. She had long, dark hair swept up into a ponytail that hung loose down her back, and her pale, perfectly unflawed skin almost glowed in the dim light of the streetlamps and the stars. She had pink lips that were formed in a slight frown from pain, and her bright eyes were reflected blue in the light, Angelus saw from stepping closer. She was exquisite. He really could live off of this girl forever, drinking her blood, looking into her pain filled, ice blue eyes every single day.  
The girl sensed him and spun around. Her eyes glared into his own, a glare that could burn him from the inside out.  
"What do you want?" The girl snapped angrily. Angelus smiled innocently.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes you do. What do you want?" The girl repeated.  
"I just wanted to see if you were all right. You looked a little upset." He looked at the grave behind the girl, recognizing it immediately. "Someone you know?" He asked, unable to hide the glint in his eye.  
"I'm fine. And no, I don't know these people."  
"So you go around sitting at the fresh graves of people you don't know? An unusual hobby for a girl like you." Angelus said softly.  
"I'm an unusual girl, then." Caden said to the stranger, about to walk past him. The tall, dark stranger was fascinatingly odd, but she needed to get home.  
Angelus grabbed Caden's arm as she walked by. The arm that she had most recently cut. She winced at his strong grip on a sensitive spot, and she glared up into his deep brown eyes.  
"Let go of my arm." She said icily. He smiled, the glint returning.  
"Not in this afterlife." He replied.  
Then she knew. His physical description fit perfectly. The brown hair, brown eyes, pale, pure evil and pure arrogance. Angelus. Did he know who she was? How strong was he, exactly? Was she prepared to fight him? Her stake was in her back pocket, but was she ready yet? Caden wondered to herself all these thoughts and more in less than ten seconds before using her left arm to give him a hard punch in his face. He loosened his grip and staggered back, not expecting her to be a lefty. His face changed, and she knew for sure. She whipped her stake out of her pocket, ready to fight.  
Angelus didn't expect this girl to be a lefty. It made sense, though, seeing as she'd cut her right arm. She was strong, unnaturally strong. Add superstrength to the appearance of a girl he'd never seen before sitting at the old Slayer's grave, plus the special scent of her blood, and it all added up to one thing. He knew. She was the new Slayer. He smiled, fangs glistening in the moonlight, ready for a light fight before dinner and the new subject of someone to harrass.  
It was the solution to all his issues. The new Slayer. Someone with no emotional ties to him...yet. Had a Slayer ever been sired before? It would be a beautiful thing, actually. Twice the strength, immortality, eternal beauty and eternal delectable blood, she was the perfection that he'd been craving.  
  
His face changed back to normal.  
"You're the Slayer." He stated, voice husky from sudden nasty thoughts popping into his mind about spending eternity with this girl.  
"You're Angelus." Caden replied. He smiled darkly.  
"See you've heard of me."  
"Seeing as you're the reason I'm here, yeah." Caden replied.  
Angelus took a step towards her, long black coat billowing out behind him. It looked like Christian Slater's coat in Heathers, Caden thought.  
"Mmm. That's what every vampire longs to hear escape a Slayer's lips. It means he's feared in the world. It means that you and I will be seeing a lot of each other." His hand fell on her shoulder as he stepped behind her, almost whispering in her ear. "It also means that life till I kill you will be pretty interesting."  
"And it also means that you're a pain in the ass that I'm gonna hafta kick." Caden snapped, stepping away from him and turning to face him.  
So, she's not so gullible for the charm, huh, Angelus thought.  
"I'm a pain in the ass the last two slayers couldn't quite deal with. Can you? You've had little training, you don't know what it means to be what you are, and the other Slayers had much more knowledge but they still couldn't handle it. You won't last nearly as long as they did. I'll see to that personally." Angelus growled, pulling her face close to his.  
"I'm a fast learner, Angelus. And I don't have any problem with getting you outta my world, which is something that Buffy and I don't have in common. What we do have in common is that we both are stronger than you. And I'm gonna learn how to use that strength and focus all of it into making you be able to fit into an ashtray. So don't try and pull any arrogant commments on me, I'll just kick your ass." Caden said into his face.  
"You're going to be a challenge that I'm going to enjoy very much, Slayer. In more ways than one." He smiled evilly into her face, lips almost brushing her own.  
"You make me sick and I haven't even talked to you for ten minutes. You'll be dust by Friday at the latest." She replied smartly.  
"Nice to know I've got a timeframe for making you mine, but the one I had in mind lasted for centuries." His eyes captured her own in a horrific trance as he said, "You're going to be mine, Slayer, no matter what." He pushed her sleeve up to reveal the cut again. He brought it almost to his lips. "No more of this. You'll be frequently losing your blood to me soon enough." His cool tongue licked the remaining droplets of blood off her arm as she shivered at the cool sensation. "You know that you'll be looking forward to it. As will I."  
With that, Angel walked away, leaving Caden standing there, thoroughly pissed off but also very curious as to Angelus. And although she'd never admit it to anyone, he put a lot of thoughts into her mind that she had to force back by repeating geometry theorems mentally. Which reminded her.  
Ugh. School.  
Angelus walked away from his new conquest that night, the taste of her blood on his lips. It tasted even better than he had expected, and it took a lot of his willpower not to take more of her then and there. She was just what he'd been looking for. And she wouldn't just let him win, although he had won the battle that night with his tasting of her. He felt addicted to her taste now, and that would lead to his addiction of her. The small conversation that they had shared was enough to get him obsessed with one simple beat of her heart. And yet, he didn't want to hurt her. Just take her and keep her for himself. What was with that, anyway?  
  
AN: Okay. There's our first Caden Angelus interaction. How do you think the rest will go? MWAHAHA!  
  
CHAPTER THREE PREVIEW: "You might be the replacement slayer. But you'll never be able to replace her." Caden glared back at Xander. "Well I never really asked your opinion, now did I?" "Let's just kill him, okay?" Xander interjected. "Lets? As in 'we'? Maybe that was her mistake. Another one I won't make." 


	4. Chapter Three: Getting Into the Swing

CHAPTER THREE: GETTING INTO THE SWING  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.  
Silence.  
Caden's alarm had gone off, and Caden responded by throwing the clock across the room to stick in the wall, silenced. Caden looked up at the sudden noise of the alarm clock hitting the wall, shrugged, mumbling something about not knowing her own strength anymore, and fell back asleep.  
An hour later, Caden woke up to the shaking of her shoulder. She rolled over and looked up at her watcher looking down at her with a stern face.  
"Waddaya doin here?" She mumbled, sitting up.  
"I was afraid you'd try and skip. Don't think you have so much freedom in this town, Caden. You are under strict orders, to be directed by me. And my orders now are to get up, get dressed, and meet me down at the car in the school parking lot. We have to talk to the principal, and if anyone asks, I'm your brother." Wesley started to leave as Caden got up out of bed.  
"That mean I gotta use a british accent?"  
"No, not at all. Now get ready. You should look good on your first day, not this ordinary, all in black and long sleeves and lots of cuffs routine. Something... cheery, perhaps?"  
"Well it is the hellmouth, after all. I might wear my gray and red Spitfire sweatshirt instead of my black Lamb of God one." She smiled at Wesley, who merely rolled his eyes.  
"I'll be in the car. Make it quick, as in thirty minutes quick?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Thirty minutes later Caden, dressed in black, baggy pants a red long sleeve Slipknot shirt and black shoes, got in Wesley's car. Not to mention her usual adornment of chains, cuffs, and rings. She wore heavy black mascara and dark eyeshadow, leaving her lips pale and bare.  
"This okay, Wes? I wore a bright color." She said sarcastically as Wesley started the car.  
"You're a hopeless cause, Caden, did you know that?"  
"I only am doing it to scare the stupid, California preps outta their minds when they see me." Caden replied. "You know I don't always go this all out thrash."  
A ten minute car drive, thirty minute talk with Principal Snyder, and one wrong classroom later, Caden finally walked into what was said to be Ms. Calendar's Computer Science classroom.  
A redheaded girl, not looking much older than her, stood at the front. A classroom full of students, each at their computers, but looking up at the redhead, glanced over at her.  
"Am I in the right place for Ms. Calendar's Computer Science class?" Caden asked casually. She noticed people looking at her, some whispering to the person next to them.  
The redhead replied, "Oh, yeah. What's your name?"  
"Caden Andrews. Transfer, here's the sheet, teach." She relplied, handing Willow the sheet of information.  
"Oh, I'm not Ms. Calendar."  
"I really don't care who you are, in case you haven't noticed."  
The class stopped at this.  
"I'm Willow Rosenburg. I'm sort of taking over for a while. Ms. Calendar, well, she's kind of... dead. How about you tell the class about yourself, er, Caden?"  
Caden sighed, looking at the class. "How bout not? No offense, I really think we should get on with what you're trying to teach." She smiled coolly.  
"Sit right there, next to Xander." Willow pointed to the brown haired guy, looking upset.  
Caden sat. She noticed the guy looking at her strangely.  
"What?" She whispered.  
He turned back to his computer without a reply. She rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Caden walked to the library during her lunch break to get some books. The sign said closed. But it was daytime...  
Whatever. It wasn't like she hadn't stolen before. This was just for a good purpose. She pushed open the door and looked around, scoping out the big, lifeless room. Bookshelves lined the walls and were set up in rows in a platform-like area that had two sets of stairs on either side of the room leading up to it. In the middle was a table with lamps and chairs, and a counter and an office were to her right. On her left was a book cage, in which were bookshelves filled with... weapons. She could always use some of those. Besides, what would a librarian do with them anyway?  
Caden dropped her messenger bag on the floor and backed up a few steps. She stepped forward once, and kicked open the locked book cage with her left foot. The door swung open, lock broken, and she picked up her bag, slinging it over one shoulder and opening the straps. She put in her bag a small crossbow, several knives, daggers and spurs, two short swords, a small axe when she saw a stake. Only used for killing vampires. Then she recalled Wesley telling her on the airplane that the former librarian was the ex-slayer's watcher. That would explain the artillery, then. She grabbed the stake and put it in her bag. She reached up to grab another when there came a voice from behind her.  
"What are you doing?"  
Caden spun around, the stake pointed in her hand at the brown haired boy from her first class as well as the redhead who was teaching. She quickly put the stake in her bag and closed it up.  
"Nothing at all, buddy." She smiled, holding both hands in the air and stepping out of the book cage.  
"Then why are you stealing from the book cage?" Willow asked accusingly, folding her arms across her chest.  
"I don't know, what do you think, teach?" Caden asked the girl, taking a step forward.  
"I don't think you know what those are." Xander replied.  
Caden laughed. "Is that right? You don't think I know what those are. Let's see. Weapons. Pretty nice ones, actually. Better than the shit my friend gave me." She smiled, remembering to say friend instead of watcher.  
"Put them back." Willow glared.  
Caden smiled. "Make me. I don't care how much trouble I get in for stealing, I've been brought downtown before. But then again, isn't too much town here, is there? Besides, I have good use for 'em. What use does a dead librarian have?" She spat, knowing that she got them when the redhead's eyes began to water. Xander's eyes darkened, and his voice started to shake as he pointed at her.  
"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. Put them back." He said, voice filled with anger.  
"Tell ya what, you get this from me," she started, pulling out the battle axe, "you get to do whatever the hell you want with 'em. I get you in a hard-up position, you leave me in my theiving peace. Kay?" She asked, smiling at him.  
"Fine." He replied. Caden put her bag on the floor.  
  
"Touch that, Red, and you'll be in worse pain than your friend here." Caden warned.  
"Xander, don't." Willow started, eyes pleading.  
"No. This bitch wants a fight, this bitch'll get a fight." The teenager stated simply. "Stand back."  
"Way to take the lead, dude." Caden said, twirling the axe in her fingers. Willow watched, remembering how heavy that was, and seeing how lightly the girl spun it with her left hand.  
Xander advanced, throwing his fist in the direction of Caden's face. She ducked his punch, grabbed his arm with her right hand, and twisted the arm up behind his back roughly, but quicker than Xander could see what was happening next. Willow's eyes widened at the girl's speed and laid back agility. She still held the axe in her left hand.  
"Mercy needed yet, conquistador?" She asked Xander casually, pulling his arm a little higher, which prompted a noise of pain to escape Xander's lips.  
"N-no..." he groaned, and she let go of his arm.  
"I'll give you another shot. Won't promise to be gentle though," Caden said, letting go of his arm and shoving his shoulders so that he flew from her grip into the book cage. He slumped down it and then stood up, as Willow looked on, fearing the raven-haired girl now.  
Xander threw a punch, and Caden grabbed his fist before it got halfway to her body. Throwing the axe up into the air, she got in a quick punch to Xander's nose with her left hand, caught the axe that fell perfectly into her grip, and spun it triumphantly as Xander shouted, grabbed his now bleeding nose and slumped to the floor in pain. She shrugged.  
"Thas' all the shots I'm gonna give you. A for effort, though." She said, watching as Willow rushed to her friend's side, examining the damage. The redhead looked at her, eyes furious.  
"What the hell did you do?" She demanded. Caden grinned.  
"Just was messing around. Didn't even have to try. Don't worry, your buddy isn't weak, he's just weaker than I am. Which isn't hard." She tossed the axe into the air and caught its handle again, and headed over to her bag. She stuck it in there, and pulling the bag over her shoulder, looked at the now standing duo. Willow was using the blue sweatshirt that had been tied around her waist as a means to stop the bleeding of Xander's nose.  
"Sorry bout that." Caden said. "Now you two hold up your end of the bargain and get outta here. I have business to attend to." She walked into the book cage, taking more weapons, and the two did not move. Xander, nose ceasing to bleed, and Willow, eyes still flashing with wonder and anger, looked at the girl. She turned around, an uneven, sharp looking dagger in her hand.  
"What?" She asked casually. "This?" She asked, holding up the dagger. "Mine." She smirked, running the rough blade over her lips, inhaling its scent. She spat on it, and rubbed in the shine with her hands.  
"No." Xander said, voice a little shaky.  
"What's that?" Caden asked.  
"It's Buffy's. The Slayer's."  
"Y-you two... you know?" Caden asked in disbelief, stepping closer, dagger held firmly in her hand.  
They swallowed nervously, but stayed strong.  
"Know about Slayers? Do you?" Willow challenged.  
"Fuck yeah. Slayer is me. Me is Slayer. What's your excuse?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Her friends?" Caden laughed. "You were her... friends? Good one guys." She smiled, sitting across from them at the library table. The other two did not smile.  
"Yeah. We were her friends. And we knew. So?" Willow asked.  
"So? What do you mean, so? That's not allowed, honey." Caden replied.  
Xander glared at her. "Well, sometimes the bonds of friendship are a little stronger than rules."  
Caden raised one eyebrow. "Are they now? Sorry, I don't know much about that. Friendship, love, family, all the perks your little Slayer got, nobody else did. She was lucky, and she was supposed to be strong-"  
"The strongest." Xander interjected.  
"Whatever. She's dead now. We're all dead sooner or later. This Angelus dude? Top of my demons to kill list. Don't worry, he'll get the killing Buffy couldn't give him."  
"Don't talk about her like that." Willow shouted.  
"Sorry, Wills."  
"Don't call me that."  
"You challenging me? Cause last time one of yall did that, my socalled challenge got himself a broken nose." She said, motioning to the bag of ice that Xander held to his nose.  
"It's not broken." He replied.  
"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. I'll be taking those weapons and getting out of here. See you in class." Caden said, standing up.  
"I already told you. Those are Buffy's and Giles' weapons. Not yours." Xander said, standing as well.  
  
"Well if you're gonna get in a snit bout it, you can have the damn weapons. But what are the three or four dead guys Angelus killed last week gonna do with 'em? What are you gonna do with em? You don't know how to use them."  
"For your information, both Xander and I have killed plenty of demons with Buffy." Willow said, standing also.  
"Yeah, okay..." Caden scoffed, heading for her bag.  
"We have! And we've taken over patrolling the graveyards. So take that you... bitchy Slayer, you!" Willow stuttered. Caden raised an eyebrow.  
Her heart softened and saddened, seeing the two best friends of the Slayer trying to defend her honor. Standing up for someone they obviously cared about very much, while in tremendous amounts of pain, trying to do the world some favors. It was good of them. Took a lot of guts. This Buffy must have really been loved. Lucky her, Caden thought, letting herself shut out the feelings of remorse once more.  
She went over to her bag, and brought it over to the two teenagers. She opened it up, and threw all the weapons she had taken at their feet. She closed the bag, put the strap over her shoulder, and looked them both in the eyes, lowering her voice.  
"There's Buffy's weapons for you. It's nice that she had people who actually gave a shit about her. She's one of the lucky ones. Leave the patrolling to the pros, kiddies. You'll get yourselves killed otherwise. And if this Angelus comes near you guys again, you come get me right away. Otherwise, stay the hell out of my way and out of my business. I'm the Slayer now, and you don't have any right to question my authority, whether you're my peer, or my teacher." She said, glaring, stone cold walls back up. She left the library, leaving the two standing there, weapons at their feet and harsh words to ponder.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, after her training session with Wesley, in which she filled him in on the Willow and Xander situation, leaving out the part about meeting Angelus the previous night, Caden was patrolling another graveyard. There were six, and she was on the third for that evening at about eleven thirty that evening. Caden walked, her own personally whittled stake in her hands, looking lamely around for any sign of demonic activity, hopefully Angelus. Also, not hopefully. She didn't know why, but something about him just stopped her up.  
She heard a noise from the other side of a wooded area next to her, and went to check it out. It was the Slayerettes, Xander, Willow, and another guy with purple hair, talking, with weapons in their hands.  
Caden walked towards them, stake held readily in her hand.  
"I thought I told you not to be hanging around graveyards, kids." She said, folding her arms over her chest.  
The three looked at her.  
"Caden. What an unpleasant surprise." Xander spat, nose taped up.  
"Nice to see you too, smartass." She said back.  
"Stop it!" Willow interjected as Xander took a step towards the girl.  
"You three. Home. Now. Don't you have lives? Go enjoy them somewhere else." Caden shooed.  
"It's a free country." Xander replied.  
"It isn't a free world. Get used to it. If I were an ordinary teenager like you three are, then-"  
"Actually, Oz is a werewolf." Willow said, pointing to the purple haired guy.  
"Whoop dee fucking doo for him. All the same, if I had the freedom to do whatever I wanted, I'd be off at a concert, party, whatever, having fun with my friends, off getting drunk or high or whatever the hell is cool in Nowheresville. But I'm not. I don't have friends. Take advantage of the fact that you do, and get the hell out of here, because it's not safe."  
"We helped Buffy. We can help you, too." Willow said. "We'll patrol. Keep you company. Back you up." She smiled, in a much better mood than this morning. Caden saw that it was forced. She hated it when people forced themselves to be around her, like Wesley.  
"I don't need help. As far as backup goes, and helping me, some dumb cheerleader did that with your girl and she's dead. So it's prolly not the best idea, now, is it?"  
"That dumb cheerleader was a snotty bitch sometimes, sure, and ditzy, with no tact whatsoever, but she was a good friend to us. And we were there beside them when they all were murdered by the guy that you have to seek out, the guy we're seeking out, so we can help each other or we can get in each other's way." Xander said to Caden.  
"One. Only one of you. I'm not taking on more. It's too risky." Caden said softly. It was just one patrol, and they were practically begging for danger. She'd let whoever was with her get their ass kicked, and save them in the nick of time. Whoever it was would sure as hell never do it again, that's for sure.  
  
"I'll do it." Xander volunteered.  
"Xander, are you sure this is a good idea?" Willow asked.  
"Yeah, I can go if you want." Oz added.  
"No. Besides, I want to talk to Caden. If that's okay, that is." He said, warm eyes focused on her own icy ones.  
"If you must." Caden replied coldly.  
  
~*~  
  
The two walked in silence along the fourth graveyard after Caden defeated two vampires in the last one. They hadn't talked.  
"Caden, you need to get something straight." He finally said. Caden stopped and turned to the brunette, who in turn halted.  
"Oh? What's that?" She asked coldly.  
"It's about Buffy." He said.  
"Tell me what you got to say before I my ADD kicks in."  
"You might be the replacement slayer. But you'll never be able to replace her."  
Caden glared back at Xander. "Well I never asked your opinion, now, did I?"  
"No, you didn't. But we're in this fight against Angelus together. So let's just kill him, okay?" Xander interjected, moving forward.  
"Let's? As in 'we'? Maybe that was her mistake. Another one I won't make." Caden glared.  
"You need help. Angelus is dangerous. You don't know what you're getting into. And Willow, Oz and I do. He's been after us the past few months, and you've never even seen him."  
"Wouldn't say that." A deep voice said from the shadows. Out stepped Angelus, decked out in his usual black clothing and wicked grin.  
"Angelus." Caden replied.  
"Good to see you again, Slayer." Angelus said, stepping closer to her, taking her right arm in his hands and rolling up her sleeve to reveal the cuts. Xander looked on, confused. Angelus examined her arm. Same cuts as before. No new ones.  
"Get off me." Caden snapped, wrenching her arm out of his grip and tightening her fist around her stake.  
Angelus laughed. "Glad to see you didn't lose any more blood at your will, Slayer. Now, how about we finish what you tried to start last night?" He said darkly, and his fist flew into her face.  
  
AN: There you have it. More of my fic. Review if you want more, because review is like a cattle prod: the more you poke me with it, the faster I write.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR PREVIEW: Angelus knew that he would win. Her blood was searing with rage, but it wouldn't be enough. If he wanted to he could kill her right now. And a part of him wanted to desperately. Another part of him wanted to knock Xander unconscious, grab her up into his arms and take her then and there. But both would have to wait. His plan was too damn good. 


	5. Chapter Four: Jumping Out of the Swing

AN: Sorry this is coming a little later than usual. Please read and review, the sooner you do the sooner you get a chapter. And although this chapter is short and boring, the next chapter has some VERY interesting new developments...  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: JUMPIN OUTTA THE SWING  
  
Caden hit him almost immediately back. She punched left, right, left, and double hi-kicked him in the jaw. Angelus staggered back a little ways into a tree on the edge of the small wood. Caden whipped out her stake from her back jean pocket and was about to slam it into his chest when he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. Xander looked on, not sure of what to do. Caden used her right arm to slam her elbow into Angelus' face twice and she seized the opportunity to slip gracefully and agilely out of his grasp and use all her strength to kick him from behind so that he flew into a tree.  
Caden bent to pick up her fallen stake and looked up in time to see Xander, stake in hand, go after Angelus, who was already up. Angelus grabbed the young man by the throat and lifted him a few inches off the ground. Xander struggled against his grasp and Caden groaned. This was perfect.  
"Let him go, it's not his fight to fight." It sounded heroic, but wrong coming out of the girl's mouth. Angelus smiled, gameface on.  
"Oh, really. You think that's going to work, Slayer baby?" He asked, smiling to show off his fangs that glistened in the moonlight.  
"Actually I don't. I'm just hoping to buy enough time for you to fucking kill him already and pretend that it was an accident. Then I can kick your ass." Caden crossed her arms. Xander, face turning blue, looked desperately at her for help. She raised a single thin eyebrow at him, and he struggled more.  
Angelus smiled. "You're even more perfect for this than I'd imagined." Caden was not amused.  
"Oh come on. Do you really think I'm gonna succumb to that I-know-something-you-don't-know kindergarten crap?" She asked him irritably.  
"I don't know," Angelus dropped Xander to the ground, changing back to his normal face. "Kindergarten wasn't around in my time." He took a step towards her. Caden unfolded her arms and did the same.  
The two circled around each other, each with their hawkeyes on for any sudden advance from the other.  
"Guess that means you didn't learn not to bite." Caden replied, recalling the one thing she learned from kindergarten.  
Angelus laughed again. "Guess you'll find out, babe." He looked at her suggestively. Caden stared daggers at him, appalled.  
Caden made the first move, a rapidfire triple punch that Angelus expertly blocked. They circled each other again, and now Angelus moved to punch her. Caden ducked, dropped and rolled behind him to leap up and kick him in the back of the head. She moved so quickly that Angelus lost sight of where she was and forgot to block. He spun around to face her, vampface on, to see her gone again. He turned the other way, right into her ready fists.  
After the first two punches, Angelus blocked the third, and used all his strength to slam her face with a punch. Caden backed up a step, caught her balance and threw her own. This furious rage of fists and occasional blocks went on for a few minutes, enough time for Xander to have already run away. Caden got a few good hits in, but Angelus overall kicked her ass, bruising her face and causing her some pains.  
Angelus grabbed a hold of Caden's arm when he sensed the other mortal's scent completely gone, and twisted it uncomfortably behind her back. He switched faces back, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, his face so close to her own that his lips almost brushed her skin when they moved.  
"Well, thank you for that, Slayer. Maybe next time we meet we'll get to be alone and try out some new...skills." He smiled suggestively and Caden moved to get out of his grasp but he pulled her arm tighter and laughed. "Seems like you need to brush up on some of your techniques, Slayer. I'm letting you go again, but the next time, you're not getting outta this with twice as many bruises."  
He brushed his cold hand along the line of her jaw, a part of him sorry that he'd bruised such a beautiful face. He inhaled her scent of mint, coffee and a sweet smelling shampoo. And her blood. How sweet it had tasted the other night...  
Angelus let go of her arm, and Caden fell down to the ground from the sudden lack of support. What the hell was wrong with her? She was supposed to be a Slayer. Strong. Within her first few days of her title she'd already let her main target taste her blood, beat her up and disappear without a proper dusting.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm serious, Wes, I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm supposed to be kicking the vampire ass, not getting my ass kicked by the vampire! Watch it, that's cold." Caden complained as Wesley put a bag of ice to her bruised jaw back at his house.  
"Why didn't you tell me you'd already run into Angelus? That's irresponsible, Caden."  
"You're missing the point here, Wes. I need to get some intensive training pronto before Angelus decides to stop just plain pissing me off and grossing me out with his stupid wicked grin and perverted remarks and just kills me already." Wesley looked at Caden, concerned.  
"What kind of remarks?"  
"Oh, just stupid 'you will be mine for all eternity, slayer' crap and he keeps raising those goddamn eyebrows of his in an attempt to put reeally screwed up ideas- I'm gonna shut up now."  
"He's getting to you? I was afraid of that." Wesley made sure she was holding the ice and went to a shelf of books and picked up an opened one. "This was Mr. Giles' watchers diary. He did not write in it very frequently, but there is some information on Angelus from, er, very recent times. This is the last entry." He handed her the leather book and Caden put the ice down and read the fine script in the diary.  
  
March 4th, 1998  
Angelus' tactics and harrasments of my Slayer and those in her life have been growing ever more serious and deadly. The fact that Buffy is still torn between her  
love of the souled Angel and the unadulterated hatred of this monstrous beast Angelus does not make our situation any better in trying to take him down. Are we  
blindly leading with our emotions and feelings for this creature or are we simply not  
enough to defeat him, I wonder. He has killed our own. Killed students at the high school, killed Jenny Calendar, killed civillians. With each battle the Slayer, her friends and I try to fight against him, the only progress made is for him.  
The patterns I have noticed that Angelus is using is to harass Buffy by attacking and stalking not o nly herself but her friends, mother, and myself in ways such as  
coming into our homes and leaving us drawings, as well as more morbid signs of his presence such as Willow's dead goldfish on a string in an envelope. We seemed to have solved the problem of him making his way into our homes by performing several rituals and spells to keep him out even after he has been invited in.  
The fears of us all, however, were increased when, in recent encounters, he seemed to take to the act of an attempted and final killing of Buffy the other night in the graveyard. We have made a call to Kendra, the other Vampire Slayer, to come and assist us in our mission, but I also hope this recently harsh behavior will be an awakening for my Slayer: she must kill Angelus.  
  
Caden put the watchers diary down on the couch next to her. "He died soon after, I assume. They all did."  
Wesley nodded.  
"Well. How am I gonna kill this fucker?"  
  
CHAPTER FIVE PREVIEW: "What are we doing here?" Caden asked her watcher, looking around in wonder. "You already know," Wesley replied, throwing her a long stick and tying a blindfold over her eyes. "How Karate Kid is this?" "Shut up. They're coming." Caden sensed her watcher leave as she heard his car start up again. "Wait! Where are you going?" He already had left. 


	6. Chapter Five: Training Day

CHAPTER FIVE: TRAINING DAY  
  
That Saturday came faster than expected. Caden had been banned from patrol until the planned training session on that Saturday, in which she and Wesley would be taking a little road trip out to the middle of nowhere. School had been dull and easy. People still gave Caden odd looks at her usual monotonous color scheme, but the looks had been getting fewer and fewer. She had managed to avoid Willow and Xande, with the exception of Xander's recurring glares in classes.  
The school week came and went, and on Saturday at six am, Caden left the building in sweatpants and a t-shirt and got into her Watcher's car, half asleep.  
"I am soo tired." She groaned as Wesley started up the car. "Can we please stop for coffee?"  
Wesley gave her an irritable look that told her that he was not a morning person either.  
"Tea?" She asked hopefully. He sighed and handed her a coffee cup from his cupholder. She smiled gratefully.  
"Ah. One more thing we need." She reached into her sweatshirt and took out a CD case. She put the CD in the stereo, and pressed play, cranking up the volume. Loud, screaming music of Lamb of God's Black Label came screaming through the car.  
"For God's sake, Caden turn that horrible noise off!"  
"What?" She shouted back.  
"Turn it off!"  
"Huh?" She smiled, moving her head to the music.  
"TURN THE BLOODY MUSIC OFF!"  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and a half of intense drumming and heavy bass later, Wesley stopped the car in front of a big forest. Caden looked at him oddly.  
"Don't sit here, girl, get out of the bloody car." He was still sore for the Lamb of God incident. Caden rolled her eyes and did as he said.  
"What are we doing here?" Caden asked her watcher, looking around in wonder.  
"You already know." Wesley replied, throwing her a long stick from the trunk of his car and moving to tie a blindfold around her eyes. "When you hear me leave, walk into the woods. You'll know what to do. If you pass the first test, they will instruct you the rest of the way. If not, I'll return for you and we'll work on something else."  
"How Karate Kid is this?"  
"Shut up. They're coming." Caden sensed her watcher leave as he started up his car again.  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
He had already left.  
Caden stood there, twirling the stick in her hands, waiting for something to happen. What the fuck was going on, she wondered. She sighed.  
"Okay, whatever the hell you are that's gonna come at me you might as well just do it because I'm the- Ow!"  
Something sharp was hurled right into Caden's left shoulder. She winced and pulled what felt like a knife out of her shoulder as she heard whatever had thrown it move from right in front of her to her right. Caden quieted her breathing and tried to sense where the thing was. She heard a twig snap and immediately and expertly threw the dagger. She heard a loud "Bloody hell" and ran towards it with the stick.  
Her own was met immediately with her opponent's. She tried to make a stab with her stick that was blocked by the man's. Quickly she made several more stabs, and she ducked when her opponent took a swing at her with his stick, and then jumped almost immediately after when he made a move for her feet. She took a few bad swings, what with the blindfold still tightly bound around her eyes, but she felt the opponent advance as she blocked his moves, backing up. She felt a sudden change in temperature as they battled further into the woods and out of the streaming rays of sunlight. Caden blocked a move that her opponent attempted to make by twisting the stick over and behind her back, and quickly turning and using all her might to stab her opponent with the blunt ended stick. She heard him moan and fall over. She jabbed at him a few times, and swung a final whack right into what she thought was his face before lifting her blindfold.  
It was an ordinary guy. An ordinary guy laying on the ground in a tremendous amount of pain. Her final swing had sounded like it had broken something, his jaw or nose. It looked that way too.  
"You okay?" Caden asked quietly. The man coughed and sat up.  
"You're the Slayer, all right." He coughed as Caden helped him up.  
"So, uh, I don't know. What am I doing here? Why'd you just attack me? What the hell was I blindfolded for?"  
"It was a test. From the Watchers Council, set up by your watcher. Mr. Wyndham-Price, I believe?" The man was young, British, and strong by the looks of it. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of loose, baggy jeans. He couldn't have been older than twenty seven. He had deep green eyes that went nicely with his olive complexion and his scruffy looking light brown hair that was sticking up in random directions. Not like Angelus', though. He had a muscular body, she could tell that from his tight shirt, which had a hole in it, from which had spilled a fair amount of blood from the knife she'd thrown at him. Angelus wore tight shirts, too, but they were usually black. She pushed thoughts of Angelus out of her mind in order to talk to the young man.  
"Uh, yeah. Who the hell are you?" Caden asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Uh, I'm Garron Thomas. I'll be your guide for today. If I can walk that is." He smiled at her, extending his hand. Caden looked at it suspiciously, and finally took it with some hesitation. She quickly pulled her hand away after his breifly clasped her own. He smiled again. He had quite a nice smile. "What's the matter, Slayer? Don't you trust me?"  
"Considering that you just threw a knife into my shoulder and tried to beat me down with a stick, I'd say not." He raised a dark eyebrow at her, smiling wryly.  
"Well, Slayer, considering you had the advantage of super powers and that you threw the same knife back at me, causing a wound which will take a much longer time to heal than yours will, I'd say that we're about even."  
"Stop calling me Slayer. It's my job, not an identity."  
"A contrér, it is your job, destiny and identity. You just need to accept it and know how to use your powers. Which is what I am here to do today."  
"I have a name, you know." Caden replied. Garron laughed.  
"I have no doubt that you do. I really don't care. I'm just getting paid for this. C'mon, this way. We have lots to do today. We can talk on the way to the first challenge." Caden started to follow him into the woods.  
"Wasn't that just the first challenge? And why isn't my real watcher doing this?"  
"Because your real watcher's probably a ninny who doesn't know how to climb, run, jump, spot, all the things you need to do for this that I do know how to do. So shut up and let's get this going."  
"I resent that." Caden replied, stopping in front of him and looking daringly into his cold, green eyes.  
"Let me repeat myself, Slayer. I don't care," Garron was no longer smiling at her. "Here's the deal. I've been hired to put you through a series of tests, challenges, that will help train you in battle. I don't care what you do with them or if you live or die. All I have to do is make sure you do them, submit my assesment to your watcher at the end of the day, and make sure you come back alive and a better fighter than when you first arrived here. In order to do these you are going to need to trust me, and be able to fall back on me."  
"I can't when you don't want to be doing this. It makes me feel like you're making some big exception for me, like there are better things out there you could be doing. But I'm trying to save the fucking world, so shut the hell up and do your job or I'll make up some bullshit assesment to give Wes and wait till he comes to pick me up after I kill your ass. So shut the hell up and start treating me like the human being I am, or I'll beat your ass down."  
Garron punched Caden's face. Her head whipped to the side from the unexpected blow, and she looked at him, usually calm pale blue eyes flaming with dark hatred for this man who thought he was better than she was. Caden swung back, and Garron ducked the punch. She swung twice more, as he ducked. She kicked him hard and fast in the shin, grabbed his shoulder and punched him twice in the nose. She let go as he staggered backwards.  
"Bloody hell, Slayer!"  
"Bloody hell yourself. Who the fuck do you think you are hitting me like that?"  
"You're going to do things my way, Slayer. If you just cooperate and we get this done fast you can go back to your precious, perfect little home with your wonderful family, get yourself dressed up all nice and go out with your perfect friends and boyfriend. But first we need to work."  
"You don't know the first thing about me or my family and friends."  
"Oh really? My previous assumption not accurate?" Garron asked in sarcastic disbelief.  
"Yeah. Mom's in rehab, Dad's god-knows-where, probably dead by now, got no sibs, no friends, and no boyfriend. People are too fucking scared of me to get within twenty feet of me, much less hang out with me. I'm smart but my teachers fail me anyway because they don't like me or my attitude in classes. I'm an athlete but my records of violence prevent me from participating in any organized sports. Anywhere. So that possibility of making friends is out the window. I have nothing but this slaying gig, which isn't even going so good for me, considering I have one of history's most feared vamps practically stalking me and telling me he wants to make me 'his' whatever the hell that means, a watcher who doesn't know shit about his job, and a 'guide' like you who I want to fucking kill. And it's early and I was prevented from listening to one of my favorite cds on the way over here, so I'm pretty pissed."  
"Well, what can I do to make you happier?" Garron asked irritably.  
"You could at least ask me what my name is."  
"Caden Andrews. Sixteen years old, used to attend Mountainview High School, now relocated to Sunnydale High School, approximately five foot six inches, broken home, lives alone, has a history of unneccessary violence and antisocial behaviour. Intrests in music, mainly what the media calls death metal, as well as track and field, terrified of the film Carrie, clowns, Barney the big purple dinasour and Care Bears. Favourite kind food is Italian, but favourite food is sushi. Favourite beverage Cherry Coke, chews Extra brand Wintermint sugarless gum, favorite colours black and red-"  
"Okay. You know all there is to know."  
"No, I don't." Garron smiled at her again.  
"Yeah, you don't. Let's just get this thing going then."  
"All right, then."  
  
~*~  
  
"Too high for you, Slayer?" Garron called from the ground below. Caden didn't look down.  
"No. What am I supposed to do again?" She called from the platform.  
"You jump through the air from the platform and attempt to grab hold of the trapeze." Garron shouted back.  
"What if I can't grab it?"  
"You do it again."  
"You're not going to just let me drop, are you?" Caden asked nervously.  
"Just trust me, Caden. Let's go. Jump on three. One, two, three."  
Caden jumped, flying through the air, and grabbed a hold of the trapeze bar.  
"Good. Now that you've got it, try to propel your body to swing through the air around the bar, and jump onto the top of the bar, and grab a hold of the wooden beam above you. Then pull yourself up to that beam so you stand up, walk across it, onto the next platform, where I'll climb up and help you with the next bit. You understand?"  
Caden nodded, too afraid that she was going to let go and fall to say anything. She started to swing her body back and forth on the bar to get momentum, and when she felt ready, let go of the bar and flew up just in time to grab a hold of the beam. She pulled herself up on top of the beam, straddling it, and then standing shakily.  
"Good, Caden. Now walk across the beam, using all your balance. Understand?"  
Caden nodded again, and quickly, on her toes, ran across the beam with perfect balance and leapt onto the next platform. Garron climbed up the staples built into the huge tree about sixty feet in the air, and stepped onto the platform. He took off the grapple hook that connected his harness to Caden's.  
"How was that?" He asked her, breathing a little bit faster now that he'd climbed up a tree.  
"Good." Caden replied, nervousness gone now that she was on a solid platform.  
"Excellent. You performed a lot better than your watcher made it out to sound like you would." Garron smiled, eyes dancing as he punched Caden's shoulder lightly.  
"Well, Wes expects the worst of everyone. That way he's never disappointed."  
"A true Englishman. Now, you see that rope right up there?" Garron pointed to a thick rope that was tied from this tree to one a ways away tightly. It was high enough that she would have to climb up some staples to get there.  
"Yeah. Lemme guess, you want me to climb up those staples, grab a hold of the rope and monkey myself across?"  
"Basically." Garron grinned. "Why, you scared?" He asked, looking into the girl's pale blue eyes. He had to say, she was quite attractive, even if she was an outspoken, rebellious American who was way too young for him to even consider dating.  
"Like you said, I'm scared of clowns and Care Bears. Not a high ropes course."  
"Right, then. Here, let me hook this onto your belt." A bungee cord that Garron had carried up with him got hooked onto Caden's harness. He tightly tied the rope to the tree, triple knotting it. At Caden's fear filled eyes when she eyed the rope at the tree, he smiled and assured her, "Don't worry, Slayer. I've done this enough times to know how to tie a rope to a tree. Up you go. I'll spot you on the ground. Wait until I tell you."  
Garron climbed back down, and gave Caden the go ahead. He didn't tell her that he was timing it.  
Caden climbed up the staples quickly, until she got to where the rope was tied. She grabbed a hold of it with both of her hands, protected from rope burns with hand wraps, and she used all her upper arm strength to carry her quickly over the rope. She tried to stay focused on the tree ahead of her, not the distance of the ground below. One arm slipped about halfway through, and Caden thought for sure she was done for.  
"C'mon then, grab a hold of it again!" Garron shouted at her.  
"Bastard," Caden muttered, and finished up the task as she finally stepped onto the platform.  
  
~*~  
  
Five more high ropes course challenges and an hour later, (it would have been faster, but Caden fell once and had to start all over again with the trapeze) Caden and Garron sat down on the solid ground to rest.  
"How did that go, then?" Garron asked as Caden reached the ground from her jump.  
"Fine, but what was with having to start all over? That's bullshit if you ask me."  
"Well, think about it this way, Slayer," Garron began, unhooking the grapple from the harness, "If you fall from that high in your real life, in battles, if you survive, then you will have to get all the way back up there to chase your opponent or do whatever it was you were doing, unless you just die then and there and don't even get a chance to climb back up and begin all over." Garron smiled. He was learning to tolerate this Slayer, perhaps even beginning to like her. Caden did not seem amused at this statement.  
"You're funny," she replied, taking off her helmet and putting it on top of a fallen log. She pulled her now messy hair out of its ponytail, smoothed her hands through her soft, brown hair, and pulled it back into a lower one so it wouldn't get as messed up. "What next?"  
"Combat lessons."  
  
~*~  
  
After several rounds of blindfolded dueling with the sticks on top of the high beam, several rounds of battling with various weapons over a grand terrain of scenery, and learning new combat moves and block techniques, Garron announced that they were done for the day.  
"Already?" Caden asked, checking her Timex. "It's five 'o clock."  
"Your point being? We finished all the designated training for the day." The two started to head out of the woods, and they came to the road.  
"Oh. Well, should I call Wesley? From where? How the hell am I getting back to town?"  
"Give your Watcher a call." Garron said, tossing Caden a cell phone from his pocket.  
Caden dialed Wesley's number by heart, and waited.  
"Hello?" The voice came on the other end.  
"Hey Wes, it's me. Garron says we're done. Can you come get me?"  
"Er, all right. I'll put down my vital research on Angelus and his weaknesses and come pick you up from a place an hour away from Sunnydale."  
"Don't get on me bout this. It was your brilliant idea!"  
Wesley sighed. Caden thought she could hear him rubbing his forehead in a stressed out like motion on the other end.  
"All right. I'll come and get you. I need to get petrol first, it all ran out on bringing you down there."  
"Like I said, not my problem. Just get here. Soon, preferably."  
"You're welcome, Caden." Wesley snapped and hung up. Caden shrugged, pressed end on the phone, and handed it back to Garron.  
"He's on his way." She informed him.  
"Do you need me to wait with you?"  
"No." Caden said, sitting down on a boulder.  
Garron sat down on a stump next to Caden's boulder.  
"Is this yes no business backwards in England or something?"  
"No."  
"Now does that no mean no, or does that no mean yes?"  
"Yes. No. I don't know. Shut up, Slayer, you confuse me."  
  
~*~  
  
Wesley and Caden spent the ride home in silence after Caden debreifed him on what she had done that day in her special training session with Garron. As they drove into Sunnydale, Wesley spoke up.  
"What do you think of Mr. Thomas, Caden?"  
"Who?"  
"Mr. Thomas."  
"Oh, Garron. He's all right. Better at fighting than you are, that's for sure." She smiled. Wesley didn't smile back. "You okay, Wes?"  
"Caden, what would you think of Mr. Th- Garron, working with you on a more regular basis?"  
Caden sighed. "What are you getting at, Wes? Just spit it out."  
"The Council has asked me to take Garron under my wing, as a sort of apprentice Watcher. He's supposed to have excellent Watcher potential, and they thought it would be useful, especially under the circumstances, that you have as much help as possible when you need it. And seeing as I am more of a book-type guy, as you like to say, and Garron is a little more handy in the battlefield, the Council has decided to have him help us out. Is that all right?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Caden shrugged. Great, she thought, now he's going to keep making all sorts of remarks about Slayerdom and ignorant Americans and crap. "Hey, you want me to patrol tonight?"  
"It isn't necessary, considering that you worked all day and are probably tired. Why don't you go try to see if you can find some friends, or something?" Wesley suggested, hoping she wouldn't be hanging around his place like she had all week, eating all the food in his refrigerator and drinking all the raspberry tea and listening to that bloody awful noise she called music that rang throughout the entire house especially when he was trying to do something productive like research or-  
"I think I'll hang out at home. Maybe go out and pick up some food. I won twenty bucks off of Garron today."  
"You stole from your new watcher?" Wesley asked, shocked.  
"No. He paid me. We made a bet that I couldn't beat him three times on blindfolded high-beam battle with sticks. Now I don't have to eat all your food." Caden grinned.  
"Thank god."  
"Oh, but when I run out again I'll be back over. You get paid for this watcher crap, right Wes?"  
"Uh, yes."  
"Well, how come I don't? I don't even get a choice. If they're going to take away that right they should at least fork over some dough. I mean a hungry Slayer is an unhappy Slayer." Caden ranted as Wesley pulled up to her building.  
"Come by my place tomorrow and we'll discuss strategies with Garron as to how we're going to get this Angelus thing over and done with."  
"'Kay. Later, gator." Caden said as she got out of the car.  
  
~*~  
  
Angelus watched her get out of her watcher's car and wave goodbye. Even from this distance he could smell her blood, the scent had been on his mind since he'd seen her last on Tuesday. He had watched her, at her watcher's house, hanging around, working. She spent a lot of time on schoolwork for a young Slayer. She also spent a lot of time eating her watcher's food. That was one thing he couldn't get: humans and food. He'd liked alcohol when he was alive, couldn't get enough of it. But food he'd never really been too fond of. He wondered how someone so slim could eat that much.  
He'd also seen her in her apartment. The entire thing was bare, not very well lived in. No food at all, no marks of her living there except clothes thrown in a general corner and a messy bed. He had actually entered once. He was surprised that he could. Caden was living there, but since the apartment belonged to a general organization the watchers council, he could come in. He did not intend to do anything to harm her... yet. He was content with just watching for now. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so much more peaceful, and younger. She usually looked so much older when she was out and about, with her heavy dark eye makeup and black clothing. But when she was asleep, and she had washed off all the makeup, taken off all the heavy black and silver rings and cuffs, she looked like a little angel. He smiled at the irony of that thought. An angel who cuts herself, kills vampires and treats people like shit.  
He would watch her again tonight. He wasn't sure what was so different about this one than the others. His soul had loved Buffy, but his demon had wanted to rip her to shreds. With this one, she got down to his very core. This wasn't just obsession. This was love. And it would last for all eternity. Like she would.  
  
AN: OK, this one was longer like I said. Since my stories usually kinda take their own turn and I as the author lose authority with them, stuff that I planned to have happen in this chapter is gonna happen in the next one... I promise. Stuff will happen. Review or I'm comin to your house. Yeah thats right bitch, I know where you live. ::gears up chainsaw::  
  
CHAPTER SIX PREVIEW "What's with you and your obsession with the bloody Slayer? I thought you were past this, Captain Forehead." Spike muttered to Angelus. "Shut up, Blondie. This isn't obsession." Angelus replied, pacing back and forth, unable to get the image of Caden's face after he'd kissed her out of his mind. "She'll never go for a ponce like you. And you got the last two. It's my turn. Sides, all you two are gonna do is go through a whole Bonnie and Clyde phase. I'm just gonna kill the bint."  
  
AN2: See? Stuff will happen. And Spike is just plain awesome. 


	7. Chapter Six: Scars and Wagers

CHAPTER SIX: SCARS AND WAGERS  
  
Caden patrolled that night in Restfield Cemetary, usually the one that was the most loaded with vamps. Angelus watched her, silently debating whether or not to make his presence known to the young Slayer. His eyes were glued to her slim body, big eyes and dark presence. But her face glowed in the pale moonlight, seemingly contrasting to her dark clothing and hair. Like the moon itself, almost, a glowing, bright spot casting a shadowy light over all around her, while hidden in the dark sky. It would be worth the wait once he turned her, he decided, and since he was able to take his time, he wanted to. So he would wait, wait for her to beg him to turn her. But that would be breaking a spirit that seemed so strong at times and yet at others so fragile, and he almost didn't want to break her. That was a strange feeling, what the hell was that doing in his soulless being, anyway? he wondered. He got so deep into his thoughts of her that he stepped on a twig.  
Caden's perceptive hearing picked up on the sudden noise, and dashed with the speed of an Olympic runner as fast as she could towards exactly where Angelus stood in the surrounding woods. He couldn't help but start to run, Caden pulling out a stake and all. He hurdled over fallen trees and wild brush as they got deeper in the woods, and Caden started to gain on him. That Slayer sure had great speed, he thought, probably phenomenal stamina also, since she seemed to only be getting stronger and faster with every stride.  
  
They reached the innermost part of the woods now, and Caden pushed off of a log she leapt over to give Angelus a hard flying kick in the back. He fell down, only to jump up, gameface on. Caden was all ready to fight, stake held at the ready, legs slightly bent, a lioness, ready to make him her prey at any second.  
Since the trees were so thick, the moonlight was almost completely blocked out, but Caden had always had good nightvision, and Angelus' nightvision came custom with the vampire package. Caden quickly blocked all the thoughts and fantasies she'd had about him in the past week out of her head and tried to concentrate on her task at hand. It was a fair fight, that's all that mattered.  
And the fight was even, both going almost at 100%, dancing in the step of angry blows and exchanging painful stabs of Caden's dagger for well over two hours. When Caden had pulled the dagger from her boot and stabbed Angelus in the gut with it, then the fight had gotten pretty bloody. Grappling for the dagger, blood all over each others hands, and in Angelus' case, his stomach was bleeding slightly, it was much more intense than their other fights had been.  
Caden grabbed a hold of the dagger again, and moved to cut Angelus' throat, but he kicked it quickly out of her hand and off into the brush. Caden looked after it, and before she could do anything to stop him, Angelus grabbed her.  
Angelus had no idea what impulsed him to do it, but watching her, fighting against her was just making him crazy. He was spinning up and needed to come back down. There was too much tension, and with every blow he gave he was sorry to make her bruise. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with him, why was he feeling this need for her? He wanted to kill her, why didn't he just do it?  
So he grabbed her, and yet instead of sinking his fangs into her soft neck, he crushed his lips up against hers, capturing her into a warm (only he was cold) kiss. His arms pulled her body tight up against him, and she protested at first, trying a little to break away, but slipping her arms instinctively around his torso inside of his leather jacket, making a little moan of protest that turned into one of need for more.  
Angelus' tongue snaked into Caden's mouth, and hers responded naturally, caressing against his, as her hands explored his back through the fabric of his silky black shirt. Angelus' own hands rested with one on her back, pulling her torso up against his own, and with one right on the stretch of soft skin in between where her shirt rose up and the back of her low rise jeans rested at her hips. The cool metal of his Claddagh ring, heart pointing away from him, and his hands sent shivers and goosebumps all up and down Caden's body, while their mouths still met, breaking apart only for Caden to catch her much needed breath. She would only get a quick gasp of air in before Angelus' demanding mouth was back on hers, wanting more.  
Caden heard a low growl emulate from the back of Angelus' throat, and heard the noise of his face changing shape back into his vampire form. It wasn't until his sharp canine tooth pricked her tongue that she realized consciously exactly who and what he was, who and what she was, and how what they were doing, given those factors, was completely out of the question. She pulled her arms out of his jacket to put her hands on his shoulders, pushing his torso away from hers and pulling her mouth away from his own. His face shifted back, as she stepped back away from him, the expression on her face appalled and disgusted. 'A look that could kill me if I weren't already dead,' Angelus thought.  
He knew that what he had just done was stupid, but he sure as hell thought it was worth it. Plus, it confirmed his thoughts about the Slayer wanting him, she sure as hell did, but wouldn't give in. 'I'll make her give in,' Angelus thought to himself right before Caden stepped forward and popped him one right in the jaw. She then turned and dashed out of the clearing, into the forest. Angelus knew following her would be no good, she was too fast and too fiery right now to get even more heated up.  
"You and Slayers," A cool, deep British voice said from across the clearing.  
"Spike." Angelus said, voice darkening. The bleach blonde vampire stepped out of the shadows, in his usual attire of his black leather duster, black shirt with a silky red one over it, and dark pants and biker boots. His face held the form of his usual cocky smirk as he looked at the bigger vampire, blue eyes shining with the prospect new torment for Angelus and a new Slayer to bag.  
"'Lo, Peaches," Spike greeted. "Nice show you and the bint put on a minute ago. Lucky girl came to her senses and got the hell outta here. Least this one's got some sense."  
"Shut up, Spike. This one's mine."  
"Now, don't be selfish. I got two, then you got two, now it's my turn again. Sides, who died and made you dictator? She obviously didn't like the job you were jus doin." Spike grinned.  
"Well Dru obviously doesn't like the job you've been doing, either." Angelus replied, a wry smile spreading across his face as he saw his grandsire flinch at the name of his love, his dark, crazy sire Drusilla, who Angelus had sired. He knew nothing got to Spike more than mentioning his claim over Dru that Spike could never have.  
Spike decided to ignore the comment, as much as it stung.  
"What's with you and your obsession with the bloody Slayer? I thought you were past this, Captain Forehead." Spike muttered to Angelus.  
"Shut up, Blondie. This isn't obsession." Angelus replied, pacing back and forth, unable to get the image of Caden's face after he'd kissed her out of his mind.  
"Oh, come on! She'll never go for a ponce like you. And you got the last two. It's my turn, like I already said. Sides, all you two are gonna do is go through a whole Bonnie and Clyde phase. I'm just gonna kill the bint." Spike smirked.  
"Bonnie and Clyde, huh? Let me tell you something, William the Bloody, you have no tact. What makes the kill even better is taking your good, sweet time, making her want the gift of eternal life, making her want you before you bestow it upon her. I have a plan for this one, and you're not going to get in the way of it, got me, Billy Idol?" Angelus growled angrily, heading out of the clearing.  
Spike's words stopped him. "Eternal life, eh? You gonna turn a Slayer? Don't reckon that's ever been done."  
"It hasn't." Angelus replied.  
"I see. Twice the strength, ability, need for destruction. You really think you'll be able to control a sire with more power than you?" Spike asked.  
"That's why I make her want me first." Angelus replied.  
"Yeah, I'm sure her running off at top speed is a sign of great progress. But you want to give this a try? Go right ahead. It's not like it's actually gonna work. I saw the look on the Slayer's face. She despises you."  
"Not what her tongue was saying." Angelus replied.  
Spike chuckled. "Right. Like you can really do this."  
"I can. And I will." Angelus said.  
"Wanna put a wager on that, mate?" Spike said, stressing the last word with utmost sarcasm.  
"Sure thing, bleach boy. What'd you have in mind?"  
"You have to turn the Slayer. But not before getting her into your bed, gettin her to fall one hundred per cent in love with you, if that's even possible, and making her beg you for the change."  
"Sounds fine, that's what I was planning on doing. What's the consequences?"  
"If you lose, you have to let me have all the power, all the say in whatever the hell we're plannin on doin. Treat me as the sire, and I get to scar you the way you did me," the blonde vampire said, motioning to the scar on his eyebrow. Angelus recalled the time he did that with a smile every time. The humiliation he'd get for losing... he shook it off.  
"If I win," Angelus started, "Then you have to watch me fuck Dru in front of you." Now it was Spike's turn to feel the pain in his gut. 'He'll never do it, it's impossible' Spike thought. 'Surefire win.'  
"Yeah, okay." Spike replied, voice cracking a little. Angelus laughed, morphing into his vampface. Spike did the same. They each used their teeth to cut the palms of their right hands, blood released from their cold hands. They shook hands hard, letting the blood sink into each others systems in the traditional manner of an official vampire bet. It was sealed now, and the consequences for either of them losing would kill them, and their images.  
It was worth the risk, they each thought to themselves.  
"Good luck, mate. Oh, and I'm not jus gonna hafta take your word for it. No cheatin. It's sealed." Spike replied, removing his hand from his sire's, both of their cuts now sealed up.  
"Well, I'll see you back at the mansion. I have a Slayer to watch." Angelus said. He was going to enjoy this. A lot.  
  
AN: Sorry, not gonna provide a preview for the next chapter. But I can tell you there's more stuff w/ Garron, Xander, Willow, Spike and Dru, as well as some more developments in what we really care about: the CadenAngelus plotline. If you don't care, you suck. But review anyway. Sooner you review, sooner I write, remember? And if i dont get reviews, i'll cry, and then come to your house with something sharp. --emily 


	8. Chapter Seven: Replacing Impressions

CHAPTER SEVEN: REPLACING IMPRESSIONS  
  
Caden rushed into her apartment, breath sped up and heart racing from her sprint home. She slammed the door behind her, locking both locks for no reason, and leaned against the door, breathing heavily. She swallowed hard, brushing her thick brown hair back out of her face.  
'Oh god, oh god, I did not just do that it did not just happen, oh god... what the hell am I saying? I'm an atheist!' Caden thought frantically, unable to think straight. 'Okay, don't panic. That didn't just happen. Oh, ew, he had blood breath!'  
Caden made a mad dash for the bathroom, and fumbled around for her toothpaste and toothbrush. She hastily and messily smeared some toothpaste over the bristles and began brushing her teeth frantically, spitting every so often. After about six spits, she finally choked down some mouthwash, forgetting to swish and spit, she swallowed.  
"Gaah!" Caden groaned, and started spitting out the residue frantically into her sink. Unable to get the sharp taste out of her mouth, she ran the water in the sink, cupping her hands, drinking, swishing, spitting and repeating until her mouth cooled off.  
A sick feeling accompanied her stomach, not just from the mouthwash, but from the fact that she had  
"Kissed an evil mortal enemy vampire. Gaah!" Caden bashed her head against the wall, then clutched her forehead. "Ow. God, I'm so fucked up right now..."  
She left her bathroom, clutching her aching head and moaning.  
"Ugh. Mortal. Enemy. Evil. Vampire. With cold skin, and sharp pointy teeth, and whose breath tastes like cigarette smoke and blood. Human blood. And I made out with him for practically twenty minutes." She sank onto her bed miserably. "Stupid pervy vampire. I'm gonna stake that little fucker."  
Caden lay for a minute. 'He was such a good kisser, though. And that tongue of his really knew what he was doing. Bet it knows what its doing elsewhere too... Stop. Dirty. Ew. No. More. Thinking. Of. Evil. Gross. Vamire. In. Really. Hot. Black leather pants...' Caden smiled a little, playing over a slight instant replay in her mind of the way he walked, with that cocky grin spreading across his face with that evil, dark look in his eye...  
Caden jumped at the sudden sound of her ringing phone. 'Who would be calling me? I don't know anybody cept Wes and Garron. And why would they call at this hour. Oh. Danger afoot.'  
"Hello?" Caden asked irritably into the receiver.  
"Um, hi. Is Caden there?" A small female voice asked.  
"This is Caden. Who the hell is this?"  
"Um, hi, Caden. This is Willow Rosenberg? I go to school with you. And we--"  
"Yeah, I remember. Why are you calling now?"  
"Well, I figured that it wouldn't be all that bad to call you now. Seeing as Xander and I were walking home and saw you sprinting out of Restfield Cemetary? You looked upset. I just wanted to ask if you were okay and everything."  
'Fuck! Someone saw me? Oh, wait, he didn't see THAT. I guess I'm okay.'  
"I guess I'm okay." Caden replied, trying her best to maintain her cool.  
"Oh. Okay. Um, anyway. I also wanted to ask if you're sure about that not needing help thing. Because Xander and I would be happy to sort of put our bad past week aside and start fresh. I mean, if that's okay with you. We don't even have to be friends if you don't want. We just like to help out. I'm good with the researching bits, and Xander gets good donughts and makes these really nice witty remarks that lighten the mood..."  
'They're offering to help. Me. And be my friends. When was the last time I had friends? Close to never. And I know Wesley and Garron would hate me bringing them into this.'  
"I'd like that, thanks Willow."  
"Oh. Sure. Are you sure you're okay, Caden? You sound really upset? Kinda jumpy? I mean, if you want me to just like, hang up, let me know. I'm okay with the hanging up. Or if you want to hang up, feel free. But if you want to talk..."  
"I'm okay. Just had a bad encounter with Angelus."  
"Oh." Willow's voice softened. "Are you okay? Do you need me to come over or something? Or wanna meet somewhere? Like the Bronze? It's still pretty early, only ten thirty, and on a Saturday they're open till about two."  
"What's the Bronze?"  
"Oh, you don't know about the Bronze? It's this club we like to hang out in. It's pretty cool. Lots of vamp attacks, so you could slay if you wanted to, or not. I mean, they've got a good band playing tonight. Oz's friend's band. Though they might be done by the time we get there. I don't know. We don't have to... I'm sorry. I'm babbling. I do that sometimes. Babble."  
"No, it's cool. We could meet there. Where is it?"  
  
Caden walked into the Bronze, looking around. There was a DJ up onstage, the band had already gone. People sat around the bar, at tables, some dancing on the dance floor, some just socializing. All the people, practically, jammed into one tiny, lame club. The song that was playing wasn't any good, and it was filled with all sorts of lame people from Sunnydale High. She looked out of place, just as she did at school, only a little bit less so, due to the dimmer pinkish lighting. She had changed from patrol into some black flares with two chains crossing over in back and a wallet chain attached to the belt loop, where a studded silver and black belt was slung. A black wife beater stretched across her torso, showing a little bit of space between the bottom of her low rise jeans and the small tank. She wore her usual jewlery of chains, rings, cuffs, black rubber bracelets and varied earrings in her triple pierced lobe and her cartilage. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and a light black thumbhole thermal sweater finished off the outfit, with black combat boots on her feet. She saw Willow waving at her, sitting at a table in a secluded looking corner by a stairway up to a catwalk. She nodded at her acknowledgement, and went over, sitting down softly in the chair next to Willow's. Willow smiled at her brightly, but tilted her head at Caden's expressionless face.  
"Hey, Willow." Caden said.  
"Hi. Wow, you look beat. Not in a bad way. A good, all black colored, nice beat." Willow chirped. "What's up?"  
"Ceiling. What's that drink you got there?"  
"Oh, it's a Coke."  
"Juiced?" Caden asked hopefully. At Willow's puzzled expression, she finished, "Never mind."  
"So, this fight with Angel, it got bad, huh?" A quick flash of Angelus moving forward to grab her and pull her into a kiss whizzed through Caden's mind.  
"Two and a half hours of running through thick woods, punching, knife deals, bad finish of a fight equals uh huh. Yeah. Not good."  
"I'm sorry. You're okay, right?"  
"Got a coupla stab wounds, but I'm okay. Already healin." She assured at Willow's concerned look. 'Why is she so concerned anyway?' Caden thought to herself.  
"Angelus didn't do anything else to get you that worked up?" Willow asked.  
"N-no. Just said some stuff." Caden replied, taking a sip of Willow's coke. 'Tastes kinda bland without the alcohol,' Caden thought to herself.  
"He said stuff to you? Like what?"  
'God, does she ever stop asking questions?' Caden wondered.  
"Just battle talk. When I brought out the knife he shut up." Caden covered. Angelus had shut up when she'd brought out the knife... he hadn't exactly said too many memorable lines that night. Just, "come on, Slayer, that all you got?" and the like. And he'd moaned a few times, growled when they'd kissed...  
Caden snapped back into her right mind. Why was he getting under her skin like that?  
"Oh. Is anything else bothering you?"  
'Yeah, your persistent questions,' Caden wanted to reply. She didn't.  
"No. I just hate... I hate being the one who runs off after a battle. Makes me feel incomplete." She didn't even have to lie that time. It had bothered her. Though she'd just run away from the vampire, not the fight.  
"Oh, well, you just became the Slayer like, two weeks ago. You'll get the hang of it."  
"I've been fighting demons since I was eleven."  
"Oh. Well, in that case..."  
  
Willow and Caden had a fairly normal evening, until Willow had to go home at about midnight. Caden had asked if she needed to walk with Willow back to her house, but Willow said she could handle it. Caden tossed her her stake all the same. Willow had smiled, and they had parted their separate ways. Caden was walking the long way home, she was in no rush.  
She was walking across the street in an area a little outside of what was called downtown Sunnydale, when she thought she heard a noise from a neighboring alley. She looked in that direction, listening closer, until the loud honk of a car horn made her jump and dash out of the way. The SUV pulled to a halt and Caden's breathing returned to normal as she muttered,  
"Holy shit. Crazy ass driver."  
The very crazy ass driver got out of their car and rushed over to her. Caden recognized her as Joyce Summers, the woman from the gallery that she'd seen her first night in town.  
"Are you all right?" Joyce asked breathlessly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Miss Summers. I'm sorry, I was distracted."  
"It's all right. You gave me quite a fright. You just came out of nowhere."  
"I know, I'm sorry. Have a good night." Caden started to turn, but the woman called her back.  
"Has everything been okay here?" Joyce asked, noticing the girl's troubled aura. 'What am I, wearing a billboard that says 'COUNSEL ME!'' Caden wondered.  
"Yeah. Fine, thanks for asking." Caden replied coldly, and walked away. She just was not in the mood to talk to the ex-Slayer's mama.  
  
~*~  
  
Angelus did not return to the mansion that night. Instead he waited in the trees outside of Caden's apartment, waiting for her return. He was about ready to go back when he saw her slum casually up the stairs to the building, unlocking the front door with a key. He walked softly behind her, and caught the door with his hand before it could close shut. He stayed in the entryway for a few minutes, waiting for her to be gone, until he climbed the stairs up to her floor. He stopped by her door, and put his ear to it, listening to her movements inside. She had habits, patterns to her bedtime ritual, that he was growing accustomed to.  
When he heard her go to bed, he waited for a half an hour, listening to the sound of her steady breathing before he opened the door and entered. He closed it softly behind him, and looked at the sleeping Slayer in her bed. He knelt by her bedside, studying her face.  
Her jaw was bruised from a rather hard punch he'd thrown. His cool hands tenderly touched it, wishing it would go away. His hand moved over her soft jaw to touch her lips, remembering how wonderful it had felt to feel them against his own. He licked his lips at the memory, wanting to just jump her right then.  
She looked so peaceful, he wanted to wake her, crush his lips against hers, and take her right there. He knew he couldn't. Not until he got her to beg for it. He smiled at the thought of it: her coming after him, kissing him, biting his ear, his neck, whispering dirty phrases into his ear, asking him to do things to her she'd never even dreamed of...  
Lightly, he bent down and kissed her lips.  
"You'll be mine, Slayer. And I'll anticipate eagerly the day you ask me to take you." He slid slowly from his jacket an envelope, which he put on the pillow beside the one Caden's head rested on. With that, and one last look, Angelus stood, and walked out of her apartment, closing the door behind him.  
  
AN: Okay, this one was a little shorter than usual, but I hope it was okay. I wanted to bring Willow and Xander a little more into the plotline, so I sorta eased Willow into this, trying to put her and one of our protagonists on better terms. more will come with this. also, there will be more of garron, wesley, willow, xander, and spike (possibly dru, lemme know if u want her) so hold ur horses. review. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Tones

AN: Sorry it's taken me a while to update... here's the next chapter, on the longer side, make sure to review, or it'll take me even longer next time. --emily  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: TONES  
  
Angelus strode in the mansion not a minute before dawn broke, smiling from progress with the Slayer and a couple of kills.  
"Daddy's home." A soft, british voice said from the bedroom. Angelus turned to see Drusilla, a raven haired psychovamp with visions and a love for talking crazy. He smiled at his childe.  
"Hey there, Dru." Angelus said, taking a step towards the pale, gothic woman standing in the doorway of the bedroom in a silk nightgown.  
"Ahh. Angelus got in a lil trouble, bad, bad daddy." She crooned, touching his chest lightly, her fingers moving over his wound.  
"Just the Slayer. Not a threat." He replied, moving away. At any other time he'd be up for a little rough and tumble with Dru, especially seeing as Spike would be thouroughly irked, but he just was not feeling right.  
"What's the matter? Did my lil Spike's words discourage you?"  
"You know about the deal?" Angelus asked as Dru whispered in his ear,  
"That, and more." She giggled, moving back into the bedroom. Angelus followed her.  
"And what's this more that you know of, Dru?"  
"I know about the lil pixie," Dru replied. Here was where Angelus was annoyed even on a good day. All the fairy metaphors.  
"Yeah?" Angelus asked, a little irritated. He had come in with such a good mood, but seeing Dru, especially in such a flimsy piece of material that she called a nightgown, was just pissing him off.  
"An' there's two lil elves. They're going to be very very angry with Daddy when he takes away their tools all for himself."  
Angelus' bad mood suddenly picked up a little. He turned to face his childe, now sitting at a vanity, tarot cards laid before her. The older vampire walked behind her and looked over her shoulder, crouching.  
"And what is this tool I'm going to be taking from someone?" Angelus asked. Dru suddenly turned on him.  
"No! Bad boy. Aren't supposed to see the stars. Shouldn't get to see the stars..." Dru trailed off, her dark eyes looking to the ceiling.  
Angelus growled and stood up.  
"So you're saying I know something you don't know, is that it?" He asked angrily, his hand lashing out to grab Dru by the back of her throat. His grip tightened as Dru started to laugh. The frail vampire patted his offending hand.  
"Poor, poor Angelus. Gonna be repeatin' this, you are."  
"Stop it with the Yoda lingo and crackhead metaphors, Dru!"  
"Nuh-uh!" Dru laughed.  
"What in bloody hell is this?" Spike asked, striding in to the room.  
"Daddy's angry." Dru pouted.  
"Let her go, mate." Spike said.  
"I have much better things to do than this crap." Angelus released his grip. Drusilla laughed again, and Spike looked confused. Angelus walked out of the room. He seriously needed some release.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you ran into Angelus again, and once again, failed to make any progress whatsoever in your mission except introducing the *very* important battle tactic of running away?" Wesley asked angrily at his apartment Monday afternoon.  
"Well, see, it wasn't like that-" Caden started.  
"And not only did you do that, but you accepted help from a citizen, and then almost got run over by another citizen, the latter of which is the old slayer's mother, previous the old slayer's best buddy." Wes stated. Caden looked up at him from the couch with pleading eyes.  
"Sorry?"  
"Your training with Garron got you absolutely nowhere, then, did it?"  
"It was all physical, which I can do. It got me somewhere. I have better balance. And I can afford to be blinded now."  
"You got absolutely nothing out of it!" Wesley shouted.  
"You aren't me, who are you to judge that?"  
"Your progress as the slayer, Caden, is less than satisfactory, I must say!" Wesley replied.  
"Garron, will ya help me out here?" Caden asked the lanky brunette, who was leaning against the wall, observing the exchange.  
"I don't really think it's my place, Slayer." He replied.  
"Damn right it's not!" Wesley continued.  
"Oi, don't pin this on me! She did fine in the evaluation." Garron defended.  
"Her attitude and drive is-" Wesley started.  
"Well if it's so easy why don't you be the Slayer?" Caden asked sardonically. "I'm sure you'd have a ball."  
"Bloody hell, you are my charge, and-"  
"And you're blowing this whole thing way outta proportion. Get some therapy." Caden bit back.  
"I am your watcher, and you will respect me as just that." Wesley said.  
"When haven't I?"  
"'When have you' would be the shorter list."  
"Hate to break this lil tiff up, but we should get back to the issue at hand. You two gits can sort this bit out later, right? I'm on a timeframe 'ere." Garron stepped in.  
"This *is* the issue at hand. My Slayer is rebellious and neglectful. There is nothing more dangerous."  
"Hello! That Slayer of yours happens to be an individual, not to mention sitting right here!" Caden interjected.  
"Your job, your sacred duty is one that in order to be performed correctly, cannot be including accusations, games, or lazy carelessness. You practically invited civilians to grab their weapons and join in the fray. You are not getting the problem with Angelus done, not even making any progress in it, you're focusing on things of very little importance and you-"  
"I don't need to take this right now." Caden stood up and stormed over to the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Home. And before I go, I'd just like to say this little bit to you. Wesley, fuck off, get a girlfriend and lighten up you fucking prick. Garron, don't waste your time here, he's a hopeless cause. If the Council wants you to take over for my crap watcher just fucking do it already and let's get this uptight, overreacting son of a bitch outta here because he sure as hell doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. The no progress on Angelus is his fault, not mine. I can't work unless I've got something to work with. You two deal with this shit, I'm outta here." With that, the Slayer left the Watcher and Garron in an uncomfortable silence.  
"How did she know about the Council's orders?" Garron asked after a few minutes.  
"She's surprisingly intelligent. And she was sitting by the letter they sent and knows how to speedread."  
"Well, you're not done here, are you? I mean, I barely know her, and you have all the information on Angelus that-"  
"Has been coming of no use to us. Let's face it. The only way Caden can defeat Angelus is in her own way. She'll figure it out. She wouldn't do anything rash."  
"You don't know her at all, do you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Caden entered her apartment and headed right for the phone. She dialed by memory the number of one of her old friends from Seattle. The familiar male voice answered the phone.  
"Brian. Talk to me."  
"Brian? It's Caden."  
"Aw, you're shitting me! I heard you moved to some redneck shit in Cali."  
"It's not redneck, it's pathetic. Sunnydale. Heard of it?"  
"Uhh, yeah. I think so. Why?"  
"Well, I didn't have time to bring my stash with me. I was wondering if you had any friends down here who could hook me up." Caden said, sitting in the chair by the desk and taking a book out of her backpack.  
"Uh, Sunnydale... I used to have a friend down there, but he moved to LA. He was in a band or some shit... moved away. But there was this club that they used to play at. I'm trying to remember the name..."  
"The Bronze?" Caden asked, opening her precalculus textbook.  
"Naw, that's the dud he told me about. Why, you been down there?"  
"Yeah. Just a lame joint where the high schoolers go that won't serve you alcohol if you're underage. Goddamn small towns, can't even bribe the bartenders. I did manage to pay this one guy extra to get me some coronas, though, so I'm surviving. Oh, and the music they play at this club is just fucked up. You're saying there's somewhere better? More my type of a joint, pardon the pun?"  
"Uhh, yeah. On the outskirts. It's called... oh fuck, I can't remember. Sorry, babe."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can find a dealer somewhere, or maybe Willow knows about this club."  
"Willow? You actually made a friend? And you haven't killed her yet?" The eighteen year old dealer joked.  
"Har har. She's just sort of this nice, geeky redhead who acknowledges my presence with more than just a scream or glare."  
"Wow, that's an accomplishment. How're you doing?"  
"Eh. Not so good."  
"That sucks. Oh, you say you're in Sunnydale?"  
"Yeah. What? All the pot getting to your head or something?"  
"Shut up. I'm just on ticketmaster, Nothingface is gonna be on tour near yall three weeks from now."  
Silence.  
"Caden? Did you hear that?"  
"Yes! YES I HEARD THAT! Why the fuck are they coming here?!"  
"Well, actually, they're right on the outskirts of LA. But that's close, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I've never lived in California. I need to go to that concert."  
"Want me to get you tickets?"  
"Well, yeah!"  
"How many?"  
"Uh, two. I'll find someone to go with me."  
"Right. They're twenty five each. I'll call you later about this, okay? I'm too lazy to do it now."  
The two friends talked for another hour about all the great concerts Caden had missed so far, Caden's situation in Sunnyhell, Seattle, the whole gang up there.  
"Oh, and you're smart, right?" Brian asked as Caden was midway through her precalc homework.  
"Uh, more so than you. Why?"  
"Well, I need some help. Do you take spanish?"  
"Yeah."  
"How do you say guitar?"  
"Guitarra. It's not that hard."  
"And drums?"  
There was a knock on Caden's door.  
"Hey, I'll call you later. Someone's here."  
"Wait-"  
Caden put the phone in the reciever and went to the door. She called out, "Who is it and what do you want?"  
"It's Willow. And Xander's here with me. Can we come in?"  
"Yeah, hold on."  
Caden unlocked her door and opened it to see the two scoobies smiling weakly, books in Willow's arms, a pizza in Xander's.  
"Hi. What are you guys doing here?"  
"Study session for our history test, remember? We talked about it at lunch?"  
"Oh, right. Come on in." The two teenagers entered, and Caden locked the door behind them.  
"Sorry, I forgot. The place is a dump, we'll have to use the floor."  
"That's okay." Xander said with a smile. He still was nervous about the new Slayer. He thought something was off about her. Who wore long sleeves in 80º weather and never smiled?  
"Uh, sorry, I really don't have anywhere to sit. Just scatter or whatever. You guys want anything to drink?"  
"Uh, sure. What do you have?" Willow asked as Caden made her way over to the mini fridge.  
"Uh, I have one sprite left, water, beer, and a couple of cherry cokes."  
Willow and Xander looked at each other on the mention of beer. Willow's eyes were wider than usual. Xander looked curious, despite the problems his family had with alcohol.  
"Uh, I'll just take the Sprite, if you don't mind." Willow spoke up.  
"Xander? You?" Caden asked, pulling out the sprite.  
"Uh, I guess I'll take a cherry coke." Xander stuttered.  
"Sure thing." Caden pulled out a cherry coke and opened a beer for herself.  
"Are you sure you should be having that?" Xander asked nervously as Caden took a sip of the beer. She looked down at the drink and shrugged.  
"I've got a high tolerance, don't worry. Not to mention I need this after the brutal yelling session my watcher gave me for quote "not doing my sacred duty properly" end quote. The jackass." Caden muttered.  
"Did something happen? Are you okay?" Willow asked apprehensively, taking out her history notes.  
"Nah, just Wesley having a stick up his ass. And Garron didn't exactly help, either. I guess he's nervous, seeing as he hasn't had the proper watcher training and he's gonna be taking over for Wes once the council gets the balls to fire him."  
"Trouble in paradise, eh?" Xander asked.  
"Yeah. I mean, Garron's not so bad, he just kind of hates me. And Wesley's just a jackass, but I'm used to it. He's not too fond of me either. I mean, he's all uptight because I went out with Willow the other nigh, civilians know my secret identity, and the Angelus conquest is taking a little longer than he would have liked. I mean, he said it himself, this guy tortured the greater half of Europe for a century, it's not gonna be your ordinary slay. It's not even all my fault he won't give me a proper fight. Talk about a lame vampire. He runs away better than he punches."  
Willow and Xander were uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, I never liked that guy, even with the soul." Xander muttered.  
"Yeah, what was up with that? Did it just make him even more pathetic than he is now?" Caden asked.  
"Xander didn't like him because he was dating Buffy."  
"No, I didn't like him because I didn't like him. And the fact that he kind of murdered my girlfriend, Giles and Buffy doesn't make me any more fond of him." Xander snapped.  
"Don't worry, I'll get him. Make him pay." Caden replied after a minute.  
Xander looked at her. She was completely serious, her dark eyes looking at him with, not sympathy, but understanding. It almost meant more to him than pity. With all her black clothes, alcohol, and badass attitude, Caden had a conscience and a heart. That was surprising.  
"Well, if you want any help, just say the word." Xander finished.  
"I think we should study." Willow broke in.  
"Yeah, that would be good, I can patrol in a couple of hours when we're done."  
"Want us to come along?" Xander asked, taking a slice of pizza from the box.  
"Uh, I don't think so. I can do it alone. Unless you're dying to come along."  
"Mom wanted me home tonight pretty early, I don't think I can." Willow said softly.  
"Do you need me along?" Xander asked. Caden shook her head no and took another drink.  
"Okay, Treaty of Nanjing." Willow smiled, once again, saved by the flashcards.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmmph... Slayer..."  
Spike smirked at his sleeping grandsire. So whipped. He couldn't resist but to wake him up. He left Angelus' bedroom, shut the door, then knocked hard.  
"Angelus, you up?" He shouted innocently.  
Angelus woke with a start and looked down at himself. 'Fuck! Spike can't see me like this!' He panicked.  
"Yeah, wait a minute, Willy." He snapped.  
Spike entered the bedroom and Angelus jumped, trying to casually cover up the major hard on he'd just gotten in another dream about Caden.  
"Good evenin, gramps. Have a nice rest?" Spike smirked. This was too amusing.  
"Get out of here, Spike." Angelus said darkly. The younger vampire merely grinned.  
"Make me, bicentennial boy."  
Angelus didn't move.  
"Thas' what I thought. Anyway, Dru went out hunting. Thought you an' I might track down that Slayer. What's her name again? Aiden?"  
"Caden."  
"Thas' right. I haven't met her yet. Thought it might be interesting. See if this one has any more fire than the last one did." Spike smirked at the older vampire.  
"Get out of here, Spike. And the Slayer's my game, remember?"  
"Touchy touchy. And once again, hoggin the Slayer all to yourself. Tsk tsk."  
"We made a deal, remember?" Angelus replied, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Oh, that's right. How's that going, anyway? Well, it's obviously had some effect, or you wouldn't be so damn jumpy about it." Spike turned and headed for the door, then turned back as if he remembered something.  
"Oh, and the next time you have a wet dream about the Slayer, how about havin' it somewhere else? It's distracting to Dru when she's sleeping." Spike grinned and left the room, about to crack up from how annoyed he'd just made his grandsire.  
  
~*~  
  
After one very long, cold shower, Angelus left the mansion for a hunt. Maybe he'd take things a little differently this time. He really needed to get the Slayer out of his head. 'Maybe I'll sire some hot chick. Fuck her enough till I get sick of her and get over the goddamn Slayer. What am I saying? I'm not over her, I'm not even far enough into her to get over her. I've only known her a week. And I don't even know her, it's just lust. A lotta lust. But it's gonna end. Now.' Another voice, an annoying one reminded him that he wasn't going to get over it if he was going to abide by the rules the bet had set down. Goddamn Spike. He fucked up everything. 'This Slayer deal is getting on my last nerve. I should just finish it already.'  
Angelus crossed through a cemetary to get to the Bronze when he picked up on her scent. His hearing then heard the sound of a vampire dusting, and he stopped behind a tree to watch Caden fighting three other vampires. She gave a high roundhouse kick to one, and plunged her stake into the chest of another one. The third leapt for her, but she ducked under her, and rolled under the vampire before they could make sense of anything. She slammed her stake into its back, and without even waiting for it to dust, threw a dagger like a frisbee to slice the head off clean the first vampire. She sighed, picked up the fallen stake, and went over to pick up the dagger by a tree.  
She stopped and quickly turned in the direction of Angelus' tree. Cautiously, she approached it, and was grabbed roughly from behind. Angelus threw her hard right into a headstone. She hit it with her back and she moaned in pain, the sudden attack surprising her.  
  
Angelus stalked over to the Slayer and yanked her up by the collar of her leather jacket so she was forced to look into his eyes. He paused a minute, and without realizing it, Caden's fist slammed into his nose. Angelus' grip loosened enough for Caden to escape it, and quickly she jumped up, pushed off of the headstone and flipped over Angelus' head to give him a roundhouse kick from behind. He stumbled forward, and turned, in full vampface. Caden pulled the stake from her jacket, her eyes piercing him with a stone cold glare. Angelus could smell her well right now, the sweet shampoo she used, the blood from the two cuts on her wrist from earlier today, the beer she'd had at her apartment, and the minty gum she'd chewed to get rid of the scent. He smiled a little. She really must be one messed up kid.  
Caden gave a high double kick to his head, the first of which he blocked, the second, he grabbed her foot and whipped it backwards so Caden flipped over almost artistically. She landed on her feet, quickly sending one more kick, and got in closer to punch him hard in the face, spinning to elbow him in the nose, and tripping him with a hard kick back to his knee. Angelus was surprised at how quickly she could make all her moves. She no doubt had the speed and strength, but her emotions and impulsive actions obviously clouded her judgement. The amateur. Ow.  
Caden kicked his stomach, barely pausing to bring her foot down to get him in the neck twice. Angelus gave her his best right hook, but she ducked it and grabbed his fist. She brought it roughly behind his back. She kicked his back so he knocked into a nearby crypt and picked up her fallen stake. She approached him, and as he tried to lunge at her, she grabbed his neck and slammed him back into it with a growl from Angelus. His face changed back to that of a human, and he smiled at her.  
"Nice to see you too, Caden." He smirked, licking his lips. Caden shoved him back, wiping the smirk off his face. She pressed her stake up against his chest.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why not, it's your name, isn't it?" He was rewarded with a punch from her right fist. "Wow, lighten up, Slayer. What, not get enough alcohol today?"  
"Shut the fuck up, soul addict." Caden replied with another punch.  
"Easy on the nose. And I ditched the soul, all right?"  
"That's not the way Willow told it. Way I heard the story, you were so in love with the last slayer you fucked the hell outta her and 'lost it' by accident."  
"You weren't exactly there, kiddo." Angelus replied, punching her back. Caden let go of his collar and punched him hard. He returned it. Caden spun around and kicked him in the gut, and took the opportunity to get him back up against the wall of the crypt. He looked at her for a moment before she lunged forward and attacked him hungrily with her mouth. Angelus groaned as she pressed her body up against his and moved his hands around her waist to pull her closer in to his body. Caden jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and Angelus turned around and slammed her back hard against the crypt, moving his mouth down her neck, hands roaming everywhere over her body.  
"Angelus... we shouldn't..." Caden managed to whisper out just before he plastered his mouth back to hers. She practically melted when his tongue massaged her own, clearing her head of all thoughts of that.  
"So what were you saying?" He asked, remembering to pull away to let her breathe. Caden breathed heavily, her mind elsewhere, and rubbed her hips up against him.  
"Forget it. I need you. Now!" Angelus jolted awake. He groaned. "Dammit." 


End file.
